Your Life in Domino High
by XxChange-Of-HeartxX
Summary: Ever wonder what your life would be like in Domino High? aka the school all the YuGiOh guys go You're a new student at Domino High, what more is there to say? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"So, this is Domino High School

"So, this is Domino High School?" you ask no one in particular as you near the entrance of your new high school casting its shadow across the freshly cut lawn. Looking around you can't help but compare how different this school is from your old one. Whether I enjoyed my last school or not, I can't help but miss the familiarity. You sigh checking out the "New people". Well, this school may be different, but some things are the same in every school. You smile spotting the group easily classified as the "preps". The head of that group seems to be a happy little blue haired girl. They are all wearing a pink top with a blue skirt, you look down and gasp. Great, I'm the new kid and I have already made a fool of myself. You're wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a new band t-shirt. You swallow hard. "Great, just what I needed." You drop your head and walk into your new school. You look down at your schedule, worn and torn from your excessive handling. You had the thing memorized inside and out but had to stare at it for reassurance. You look up just in time to watch yourself collide with a tall blonde guy. You fall flat on your back, your books scattering halfway down the hall.  
He looks down, you expected him to apologize and help you up, instead he cocks his head and says "Hey, watch out new kid. While your down there, would you mind handing me that science book?" You sit up and look at the guy irritably but still trying to be polite. It's your first day; don't make a bad first impression. You pick up the afore mentioned science book, smile up and hand it to him. A shorter boy with the strangest hair you've ever seen comes up behind him and knocks him upside the head laughing. "What he meant was, welcome to Domino. I'm Yugi Muto this is Joey Wheeler. Nice to meet you!" Joey laughs and apologizes helping you pick your books up as Yugi helps you to your feet. "So what's your name?" Yugi asks politely.  
"I'm . Nice to meet you two as well." You smile organizing your books into the order of which you will be using them. You glance back down at your schedule. "Where is locker 3789?" you inquire blushing, hating to be the new kid.  
Joey thinks for a minute "It's on the third floor." You laugh thanking him for his aimless answer. "Well, I'll see you later !" Joey calls out waving, heading towards, you assume, his class.  
Yugi turned back to you beaming "If you go up that staircase and go to your left, you should see it. I have to get to class as well see you around." He waved ducking into his classroom.  
You smiled thanks and waved heading towards the staircase. Looking at your watch you realized there was only five minutes before the first bell. Luckily you made it to your locker and into your first class on time. Ugh, what now? You groan inwardly looking around the classroom. Where to sit? You recognized no one at all. You had hoped to be in a class with Yugi and Joey so at least you'd know someone. If I sit in the back of the room I'll look like a bad student. If I sit in the front I'll look like a nerd. You chose a seat in the middle next to a tan boy with longish blonde hair. You couldn't help but notice the attention you were drawing from the class. You sighed and kept your head down. This was going to be a long day.  
Everyone was talking, catching up on and telling each other about their summers. A girl with shoulder length hair walked in and sat a seat in front of you. She turned back "Hey Marik. Didn't know you were going to be coming here!" she grinned talking to the tan blonde haired boy next to you.  
"Hello Tea." He greeted the girl and turned to you. "Welcome to Domino. My name is Marik Ishtar, this is Tea Gardner." He extended a hand.  
You smiled at the formal gesture and shook his hand. "I'm , nice to meet you." The bell rang and all the students diverted their attention to the front of the class. After a brief introduction to the class everyone began breaking off into group to, as the teacher called it, get to know one another. You were paired with Marik.  
"Hmm were to start?" he smiled kindly "Like I said, my name is Marik. I moved here from Egypt this year with my sister Ishizu and brother Odion. I know a lot of people from here though because I was here for the Battle City Tournament." You perked up at the mention of dueling. You had dueled for a while, you weren't the best, but you could duel. "Your turn." He sat back.  
"Well, I'm again." You described your family situation and why you decided to come to Domino. "As of now, I know four people." You stated matter-of-factly and Marik started laughing. You couldn't help but laugh as well. You took a closer look at Marik; he had light lavender eyes and wore a shirt under his uniform that was nearly the same color. His arms and neck were embroidered with gold jewelry. He looked at you and smirked. You flushed every shade of red unable to come up with anything to say, fortunately for you the bell rang. You jumped out of your seat and were one of the first out the door. You could feel Marik staring after you laughing.  
As soon as you know you are far enough away from the room you slow down, your face still beet red. You took a breath calming down. You noticed Joey and Yugi walking down the hall in your direction with a small group. Yugi notices you and signals for you to come join them. You sigh a breath of relief and join them. "So how have classes been going for you ?" Yugi inquired.  
"Pretty good thanks." You looked to the others.  
Joey pointed to each of the people in the group "That's Tristan, Miho, and Bakura."  
Miho looked at you curiously, she was that blue haired girl from earlier. "Why are you wearing that? I thought we were supposed to wear these." She asked innocently pointing to her own outfit.  
You rubbed the back of your head and laughed, "Yeah, I realized that a little bit too late."  
Miho thought for a moment "You can borrow one of mine! I always bring a few spares!" she grabbed your arm and pulled you towards her locker. "Hang on just one second." She smiles opening her locker, revealing pink frilly decorations. She shuffled through an arrangement of outfits and pulled out a school uniform. "Here you go ! This looks like it should fit you.  
"Thanks Miho, I really appreciate this!" you look around a bit. "Uh, where can I change?" you ask embarrassed.  
Miho pointed, "There is a bathroom over there or a locker room over there."  
You bowed slightly thanking her again and entered the locker room. You looked in the mirror, critical of the new outfit. You shrugged, well everybody is wearing the same thing, and at least I won't stand out that much. You check your schedule again and turn to walk down a corner of the building. Miho had given you a map of the school, and no matter how dorky you looked gawking at a map of the school, you were still very thankful.  
You turned your head and saw someone who looked almost exactly like Marik. You were about to say hello when you realized it was not him. His hair was longer and he looked… evil. He caught your glance and glared. You turned your whole head quickly away and walked quicker. Note to self, don't mess with, hmm what would his name be? He seems like a darker Marik; ha I will call him Yami Marik. You smiled at your creativity and stepped into class. You took a seat in the middle if the class again. This time you were one of the first to get there so you were able to watch everyone file into the classroom. The faces were becoming more and more familiar. Now, if only I could put a name with the face. It seemed like this class was full of cliques and long time friends. Every seat was taken, except for the two next to you. You lowered your head, and tried to suffocate the feeling that your heart had fallen through to your feet. A few minutes after the bell rang "Yami Marik" walked into the room, looking disgusted to be in class. His eyes scanned over the room as he looked for somewhere to sit. He strode over to the seat to your right and dropped into the desk. You kept your eyes locked firmly on the writing on your desk. You would not lift your eyes off of the heart with initials carved inside of it until the teacher entered the room.  
"Welcome to algebra-trig. This year you will be covering-" she continued on with her lesson plan. You snuck a look at Yami Marik and seen that he had his eyes closed. Judging by the slow rise and fall of his chest you assumed he was asleep. You laughed quietly to yourself. One of his eyes opened as he gave you a death stare. Your breath caught in your throat and you hastily shuffled through your backpack pretending like you were looking for something. He huffed loudly closing his eyes and leaning back further into his chair. You copied down the notes the teacher was scribbling down on the board. It's the first day of school and she is already teaching! How awful. The teacher was going over what she considered to be review from last year. You stared at it dumb-founded.  
"Any questions?" she asked full of smiles.  
You raised your hand timidly "Yeah, where did the X come from?"  
The teacher looked a bit frustrated "Malik, would you mind explaining this to ?"  
Malik opened his eyes resentfully and slammed his book on your desk giving the teacher a dirty look and turning to you. Never in the world had you hoped a dark hole would appear and suck you in more than now. Malik flipped through a few pages, you stared wondering how the pages didn't tare. He pointed to something on the page, turning again to glare at the teacher who had moved onto her next lesson. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and explain this. Read this and do that problem."  
You nodded frantically and tried to concentrate on what you were reading. You pulled out a piece of paper and tried to figure out the problem. Malik smirked realizing that he scared you half to death. Without your knowledge pulled his head close to your ear "Boo!" he pronounced in a voice barely above a whisper, but enough the stop your heart. You shrieked nearly falling out of your chair. Everyone turned around and stared. Malik threw his head back laughing while you buried your head in Malik's algebra-trig book flushing red. Malik grinned retrieving his book "I think she gets it now." He shut the book and stuffed it into his bag. The class snickered and the teacher called everyone back to attention. You glanced over resentfully at Malik who had resumed his previous position, attempting to make up for lost sleep.  
The bell could have never ringed any sooner. You flew out of the room and to your locker. Thank god it's lunch." You exhaled unpacking your backpack into the locker and taking out the books you would need for the upcoming classes. You closed the locker and nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw Joey standing there. "Woah, didn't mean to scare you ." He laughed. You bowed your head and apologized, "Crazy day." You uttered smiling.  
Joey smiled and nodded understandingly. "I'd bet. So how do you like Domino?" he pried.  
You looked up thinking for a bit "Well, it's certainly a lot of fun." You concluded walking side by side with Joey to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, lunch

Ok, lunch. It shouldn't be too bad; I've got Joey here with me and all. You turn to face Joey planning on sitting wherever he does. Joey is casually swinging his ID around; he catches it in his and gasps. "Awh man sorry , I think I forgot to lock my locker."  
"What would make you think that?" you inquire laughing. Joey sighs and holds up his ID, which had his locker key on it. Attached to the locker key was his lock.  
"I dunno, just a hunch." He smirks turning back towards the door. "Catch up with you later." He waves leaving the cafeteria in a jog. You groan inwardly, great now where the heck am I going to sit? I can't just stand here and wait for Joey to come back. You begin passing by tables, pretending you had a destination. You were just about to give up all hope on finding a table when a silver haired teen waves to you. You recognized him as one of the guys you were introduced to in the hall. Now what was his name again? You smile back relieved and take a seat to his left. "Thanks, I would have been wandering around the lunchroom for the rest of this period!"  
Bakura Ryou smiled brightly back at you "No problem at all . I am glad I could help." He replied in an understanding tone. "I do not believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Bakura Ryou." He bowed and extended his hand shyly.  
You took his hand and smiled "I am , I'm really glad to meet you."  
Ryou flushed red "I-I'm glad to meet you to ." He quickly shoved a large piece of his sandwich in his mouth and dropped his gaze. Your heart jumped He is just too cute! You mirrored his action and took a bite of your own sandwich racking your mind for something to say.  
"So, Ryou, what do you do for fun here?" You cursed yourself inwardly. What a dumb question!  
Ryou looked up thankfully "A lot of the students here play duel monsters. I play as well, however I prefer Monster World."  
You raised an eyebrow "Monster World? How do you play that?"  
"If you would like, you could come over to my house after school and I could show you." He offered politely.  
"That would be great! I'd love to play Monster World!" Joey jumped up behind Ryou.  
"No don't do it ! He'll lock your soul in a game piece and you'll be trapped there forever!" Joey shouted.  
Ryou looked up crossing his arms "That's not funny Joey!" he stared up resentfully for a moment then burst out laughing. You couldn't help but get the feeling that you were missing something.  
"Nah, just messing with ya Bakura." Joey slapped him on the back and sat down. After a few minutes Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Miho had joined your table and everyone was locked in a conversation about duel monsters. You looked over to Ryou who had been keeping silent.  
He noticed your glance and smiled "This is all they ever talk about!" he whispered. You two laughed quietly. Joey assumed it was something that he had said so he repeated himself and talked louder showing off. The bell rang too soon and you where off to your next class. Alright, only two classes left. As long as I can keep myself from making a total fool of myself, again, for two more classes I'm good. Ryou stopped you for a moment.  
"If you would like to come over after school, I could meet you by your locker." He blushed. You were about to accept when Malik walked up behind him  
"Oooh, flirting with your girlfriend? You're going to play Monster World?" he mocked nudging Ryou and laughing. Ryou flushed red and stuttered trying to defend himself. "Well then, I suppose I should come over too. Don't want any trouble do we?" he scoffed pushing Ryou into you and walking away. "See you two lovebirds after school!"  
"I-I-I am v-very sorry . Y-you don't have to come if you don't want to. I honestly did not mean anything by that." He stammered, face bright red.  
You smiled back reassuringly "Don't worry about it! I'll meet you at my locker after school?" he nodded panicked. "Cool, see you then!" Ryou dashed off. Man, that was embarrassing. Your face was hot and you were positive that you were beet red. You tried to shake off that last scene as you prepared yourself for the rest of the day. You rushed into class to find that almost every seat was taken. You took a seat next to someone who looked a lot like Yugi but he was much taller. He had the same spiky yellow, purple, and red hair and their facial features were very similar, but he looked older and the aura that surrounded him was completely different. Just being around him you got the feeling that he was someone who was very important. It was almost like he demanded respect. You felt a bit uncomfortable sitting next to him. He looked somewhat bored. He sat with his elbows on the table, his hands propping his head up. "Hello. I'm Yami. You are?"  
"Uh I'm . Nice to meet you." You stammered. He smiled kindly  
"Nice to meet you as well . I hope you are enjoying Domino High."  
"Thanks, yeah Domino is pretty cool." You replied feeling more at ease.  
"I believe so as well." He nodded turning his attention back to the front of the class. You turned your head to the front but kept sneaking looks at Yami, this time more discreetly. He wore the usual uniform. Blue plants and a white collared shirt with a blue jacket over it. He had his jacket unbuttoned revealing a large pendant shaped like a pyramid. I wonder what that is. You looked up at his face and notice that he was looking at you as well. Your eyes met and you both turned away blushing. You pulled out a fresh notebook and copied down what the teacher was now writing on the board. Jeez, what's up with these teachers? Teaching on the first day of school? Ugh. You tried to distract yourself by thinking about school but could not focus. Every time your eyes wandered over to Yami his eyes would dart away and vice versa. After class had ended you were slowly packing up your books. Yami had left quicker. You walked down the hallway completely distracted, hardly paying attention to where you were going. Shoot, I don't know where I'm going! You pulled out your map. "Now where is room 187?" you ask yourself staring down at your map and walking at the same time. You turn a corner colliding with a guy in front of you. He had been standing with his back towards you, now both of you were about to fall face first onto the floor! Inches from the ground the boy spins around landing on his back catching you in the process. He pushed you roughly off of him rising to his feet. "Watch were you're going new kid." He growled brushing his silver hair out of his face glaring down at you. You rose to your feet and smiled apologetically.  
"I-I didn't see you there, sorry." You looked away and saw the person you wished to see least. Malik was standing, leaned against the locker laughing at the two of you.  
"You're sure making your way around aren't you ?" he mocked. "Looks like you and your hikari are after the same girl Bakura." He scoffed. Bakura looked you over from head to toe. He smirked.  
"Wouldn't be a bad catch." He laughed turning to leave.  
"How about you join us at Ryou's house. We're playing Monster World." Malik grinned. Bakura shrugged "Fine, why not. See you after school ." He winked striding off Malik followed. You waited until they were far enough away before you continued your futile search for your next classroom. Yugi walked up beside you.  
"Hello . Need help finding a classroom?" he smiled.  
"Yeah! I am so lost." You laugh slightly "Um where is room 187?"  
"187? I'm headed there too. Here follow me." He nodded towards a staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

You gazed around the school as you stayed in step with Yugi

You gazed around the school as you stayed in step with Yugi. The school was pretty big, impressive. Yugi signaled to a classroom up ahead. "Alright, here 187 is!" he exclaimed brightly opening the door for you. You smiled thanking him, he is so sweet! You stepped into the room looking around. You heard someone huff irritably and glanced over to see a tall brown haired guy who seemed to be glaring at you. You shifted uncomfortably. What did I do? I haven't even seen that guy before. Yugi laughed, "Hey Kaiba, I didn't expect you to be in this class!"  
"It's a graduation requirement, even as a CEO of my own company I still am required to take the same classes as you scum." He retorted shuffling through his briefcase. You glanced over at Yugi. What the heck is his problem? Why would anyone have something against Yugi? You glanced between the two and shrugged. "You're new here right?" he shoots at you. You nod indecisively. "Then let me inform you. Those… people you've been hanging out with are the dweebs. If you have any self respect you would ditch them, now."  
Yugi glared. You shook your head "No they're cool." You retort turning away.  
"Tch, suit yourself. Next thing you know they're going to be launching that magic junk." He grumbled closing his briefcase and crossing his arms. You looked to Yugi for an explanation but he merely sat in a table on the opposite side of the room. You followed at sat next to him.  
"What was that about?" you questioned.  
Yugi shook his head, "Just Kaiba being Kaiba." He smiled. "Thanks for that."  
You cocked your head "What-? Oh yeah, no problem, it's true you're really cool!" you complimented. Yugi blushed and smiled goofily turning back to the front. The teacher walked in the room flickering the lights on and off to get the students' attention. A few snicker at the elementary tactic.  
"I am your teacher Miss Kotuku." She shouted unnecessarily loud tapping on the chalkboard. "Up here are your seating arrangements." She flashed a fake smile. The class groaned.  
You glanced up and saw that you would be sitting in the back row with Seto Kaiba. Yugi was sitting in the front with Tea. You looked apologetically over to Yugi, he smiled half-heartedly. "See you after class ." He waved picking up his books and walking towards the front of class. Everyone shuffled around irritated. You could tell this class was going to be out of hand by the end of the week. You sat down at the back table in a seat to Kaiba's right. He glanced over briefly, smirked, and turned away. You flipped threw the pages of your book flustered. The rest of the class was carried out in an uncomfortable silence while the teacher yammered on about how she expected respect and what not. You rolled your eyes.  
"I'd give her ten more minutes." You mumble under your breath. Kaiba laughed softly then went back to his icy cold composure. After what seemed like hours the bell finally rang and you were free from school. Kaiba dropped his book into his briefcase and shut it with a loud thud. You hoisted yourself out of your seat and left the classroom. You walked over to your locker and saw Malik leaning against it. Ryou stood opposite Malik shouting something inaudible from where you stood. Malik threw his head back laughing. You walked up tentatively and Ryou stopped in mid-sentence turning to face you.  
"H-h-h-hello . Um about c-c-coming over after school, I don't think-" he was cut off when Bakura stepped up behind him shoving him out of the way.  
"I'll be joining you." He smirked. Ryou jumped up shaking his head and protesting frantically.  
"You really don't have to come ." Ryou murmured.  
Bakura smirked "Now then, where would the fun in that be Yadonushi?" he questioned with mock innocence. You really could not shake the feeling that you had missed something. You decided it was probably some sort of family thing. They sure looked enough alike.  
You smiled uneasily "I'm coming, I'm sure this will be a lot of fun." You said more for Ryou's benefit. Malik and Bakura laughed.  
"Yes, I agree , this will be a lot of 'fun'." Malik jeered sticking out his tongue.  
Bakura scoffed "So, when are we leaving?" Ryou looked as though he wished the floor would swallow him whole.  
"I'd say when Malik moves from in front of my locker." You gibed. Malik stepped away bowing in a mocking gesture. You emptied out your backpack; fortunately you didn't get any homework. You couldn't help but smile. Just as the four of you were leaving Yami stepped out in front of you. Ryou let out a breath of relief and Malik and Bakura scowled.  
"Where are you going ?" he asked, obviously upset by the group you were with.  
"We were going to play monster world my respective pharaoh." Bakura jeered, "Sorry, but you are not invited."  
"You can come Yami." Ryou muttered pleadingly. Yami looked from face to face noting each expression.  
"I believe I will." Yami verbalized. Ryou looked more at ease. Man, I really wish someone would clue me in. You grinned. Bakura scowled and stepped forward.  
"Well are we leaving or are we going to stand here listening to you yammer on?" Bakura demanded. Yami walked towards the door. Bakura maneuvered himself to where he was leading. Malik stepped forward ramming into Ryou who stumbled forward trying to keep his balance. You advanced putting an arm on Ryou's shoulder to steady him. He looked to you apologetically. You smiled reassuringly. He smiled back in a silly self-conscious way, face still deep red. I have a feeling this is going to be a pretty memorable day. You conclude as Ryou opened the door to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou tentatively opened the door and motioned for everyone to enter

Ryou tentatively opened the door and motioned for everyone to enter. You stepped into his apartment gaping at the multitude of shelves containing miniatures. You slipped your shoes off and entered. Bakura strode into the apartment in an agitated manner, dropping onto a chair propping his feet up on a table. Ryou glowered exasperated but remained silent. Yami followed knocking Bakura's feet off the table.  
"Oh, did I offend you Pharaoh?" Bakura taunted much to Yami's annoyance.  
Pharaoh? Why does Bakura keep calling him pharaoh?  
"So when are we going to get this game started?" Malik interrogated.  
"Well, the game room is right this way. I suppose we can begin when everyone is ready." Ryou answered resentfully.  
"Then let's get this going." Yami rose opening the door that Ryou had indicated. Malik smirked and walked into the game room, you Yami and Ryou followed.  
"Wow! That's huge!" you exclaimed seeing the game laid out.  
"Yeah yeah, so how do you play?" Malik interrupted tossing a piece from hand to hand.  
Ryou snatched the piece from midair repositioning it on the table. "This is a combination of a board game and a role playing game. This is the Monster World battlefield." Ryou motioned to the table. "The players are split into two groups, the Dark Master and the Adventurers. The Dark Master controls the various evil monsters of Monster World, and his role is to stop the Adventurers at all cost. The Adventurers work together as a team to try and defeat the Dark Master. And when the Adventurers find the Boss Monster and defeat him, they win. If all the characters are defeated the Dark Master wins. I suppose that-" he was cut short by Bakura.  
"I'll be the Dark Master, and you guys can pick characters to be the Adventurers. Please take a look at the miniatures and pick the ones you want as yourself. Role-playing means you have to become the role you are assigned. By getting inside of the minds of the characters, the players can literally enter a world of imagination. That's this game's true beauty." He smiled.  
A chill ran down your spine. "Well that sounded a bit ominous." You laughed.  
"On second thoughts I don't think we should play monster world. Um it's uh too late." Ryou exclaimed. Yami nodded in agreement. Bakura crossed his arms.  
"Fine, I suppose you are right. It would be far too easy, almost boring." He resolved. Ryou smiled brightly apparently pleased that there would be no Monster World. 'I wonder why.'  
"Tch great so what we going to do?" Malik scowled.  
"I guess you should all leave." Ryou suggested hopefully.  
Malik smirked "Hey I've got an idea. How about spin the bottle?" he glanced over at you and winked.  
Bakura laughed "With only one girl? Well Malik I didn't know you rolled that way." He mocked. You laughed at the disgusted look on Malik's face. Yami and Ryou snickered as Malik glared at Bakura. You glanced out a window.  
"Hey cool! There's a pool here?" you exclaimed staring down at the large outdoor pool. Ryou nodded meekly. "Oh I've got an idea! Why don't we play truth or dare by the pool? It's nice enough outside." You trailed off waiting for a response.  
Bakura shrugged "Fine, why not. It might be fun." He smirked.  
Malik sneered and nodded in agreement. Ryou looked anxiously towards Yami who shrugged.  
"Fine, what could that hurt." Yami concluded.  
"Then let's go." Bakura sneered mischievously.  
When you had all arrived outside Ryou pulled up a few chairs and everyone sat.  
"I'll go first." Bakura proclaimed ", truth or dare?"  
"Dare of course." You answered smiling.  
"I dare you to jump into the pool."  
"What? Oh come on! It's not that nice outside." You protested looking at the pool.  
"Oh? Are you afraid?" he jeered.  
"No, I just don't want-" you were cut off as Bakura snatched you out of the chair and walked towards the pool. "Hey put me down!" you squeaked. Bakura smirked.  
"Hold your breath." He laughed jumping into the pool. You shrieked as you hit the cold water. Bakura pulled you down to the bottom of the pool. You struggled to get free, lungs ready to burst from lack of air. Bakura sneered down at you. The water blurred your vision and your eyes stung from the chlorine. Bakura laid his forehead against yours laughter dancing in his eyes. You exhaled sharply in surprise. Before your vision had cleared you felt his lips crash down onto yours. Bakura pulled back pressing his lips to your forehead. He ran his fingers through your hair and kicked off the bottom of the pool. Within seconds you had broken the surface of the water. You gasped for air trying desperately to fill your lungs a blush clear on your face.  
"Enjoy your swim ?" Bakura jeered. You were still too breathless to speak and could only stare exasperated. You swam over to the edge of the pool. Yami kneeled down lifting you out of the water. Bakura hoisted himself out of the pool, his sopping wet clothes clinging to his body. You blushed harder thanking Yami and walking back to your chair. Ryou stared looking honestly horrified while Malik was doubled over laughing. You sat hugging your arms, freezing. Malik dropped his jacket over your head still laughing too hard to speak clearly. Bakura crashed down into a chair.  
"Quit gawking and get some towels Yadonushi." Bakura demanded. Ryou sprinted back to his apartment. "Now, where were we?"  
"Are you alright ?" Yami asked his voice filled with concern.  
You pulled the jacket off your head and wrapped it around yourself. You smiled and opened your mouth to speak but were cut off by Bakura.  
"What? Do you assume I tried to kill her down there?" he rolled his eyes. Ryou burst out of the doors, arms filled with more towels than necessary. "About time." He growled draping a towel over his shoulders.  
"I think we should end this game." Ryou suggested passing the remainder of the towels to you.  
"Awh but things were just getting interesting." Malik chuckled.  
"Interesting is not the word I would choose." Yami retorted.  
"Maybe not for you Pharaoh." Bakura winked at you.  
You pulled a towel over your head pretending to dry your hair, but really trying to hide your beet red face. You could hear Bakura laughing. You looked out of your towel to see Yami and Ryou looking confused and Malik trying to stifle his laughter. Bakura had went back into the apartment.  
You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt your phone go off. "Sorry, I have to take this." You apologized answering your phone. It was your mother wondering why you hadn't come home yet. She went through her typical speech and told you to get home immediately. "Awh man, sorry I have to go."  
Ryou jumped to his feet "I'll walk you home." He offered. You rose to your feet.  
"Thanks, if you wouldn't mind." You didn't know your way around here too well being you had just moved here and all.  
"No problem at all ." He smiled. As you were turning to leave you caught sight of Bakura coming back outside wearing dry clothes. Ryou stared appalled.  
"They look better on me." Bakura taunted. "Leaving so soon ?"  
"Yeah, my mom says I have to come home and help unpack." You sighed unable to look him in the eyes. Bakura noticed your discomfort and licked his lips. You turned away blushing again. Ryou motioned to the door.  
"Please don't destroy my house while I'm gone." Ryou pleaded as he led you back into the apartment. "Would you like a change of clothes?" he offered. "I would hate for you to catch cold."  
"That would be great, thank you!" you beamed.  
"I will be right back." He responded ducking into his room. You looked around the living room again. The multitude of miniatures was still breathtaking. Though you tried to distract yourself your mind kept drifting back to the scene at the bottom of the pool.  
"Here you go." You jumped "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Ryou apologized handing you the clothes.  
"Thank you Ryou, I really appreciate this." You grinned.  
"You can change in there." Ryou pointed to a door. You nodded and stepped in. You changed quickly. The clothes were a bit big. You folded your wet clothes and stuffed them into your backpack. You walked up beside Ryou, thanking him again.  
"Guess we should get going before my mom decides to kill me." You laughed. Ryou nodded. The two of you walked talking idly about school and other such things.  
"Thanks for walking me home. I would have been so lost." You smiled.  
"Again, no problem at all. I'll see you tomorrow !" he called as you walked into your house. After dinner and completing your chores you dropped down into your bed and stretched out. What an exhausting day. You grin. You closed your eyes as the faces of all your new friends flooded through your mind. One stuck out the most. You smiled to yourself falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You exhaled, slightly amused to be able to see your own breath

You exhaled, slightly amused to be able to see your own breath. You hung around the entrance to Domino High waiting for your friends to arrive. You smiled to yourself. This had sure been a great few weeks. Though, whenever you were around your new friends you were frustrated because they were keeping something from you. Like the way Bakura called Yami "Pharaoh", or how Bakura referred to Ryou as "Yadonushi" which means landlord. You had a feeling that it had something to do with the strange 'items' that Yami and Bakura possessed. It was October already and all you managed to get was 'It's a long story.' Or 'I don't know what you're talking about.' That irritated you a bit but you understood. They had all known each other for a while and you were still the new kid. Still, you couldn't help but want to know.  
"What are you so deep in thought for? School hasn't started yet." Joey laughed. You jumped a bit. You hadn't even seen Joey approach.  
"Ah nothing, just kind of tired." You responded setting down your backpack.  
"So have you heard about the big Halloween party?" He asked leaning against the wall.  
"Halloween party?"  
"I'll take that as a no." he grinned. "But that's to be expected, you're still the new kid." He mocked. You crossed your arms and pouted playfully. You both burst out laughing. "They'll probably make the announcement during division." He shrugged. A huge limo pulled up in front of the school and Kaiba stepped out.  
"You know, every weekend I have the same hope, and every Monday it's crushed. Kaiba's still alive." Joey frowned and you cracked up. You both glanced over to Kaiba who was walking up the path to the school. You looked to Joey and you both laughed hysterically.  
"What are you barking at Wheeler?" Kaiba growled looking over irritably.  
Joey smirked "Don't worry about it." Kaiba scowled and continued walking. Joey turned to you and smiled "That was great! Did you see the look on his face? That's gonna bother him all day!" he laughed.  
"What's going to bother who all day?" Yugi asked coming up behind the two of you.  
"Awh man you missed it! I just messed with Kaiba's head big time!" Joey bragged. Yugi laughed.  
"Good morning Yugi. How was your weekend?" You inquired politely.  
"Nothing special. You?" he answered.  
"Eh same here." You shrugged. Tea and Miho came over to your now growing group and greeted the three of you. You all talked idly until the bell rang and you had to go your separate ways.  
"Attention students. Please pardon the interruption but there will be an assembly first period to discuss the upcoming Halloween spectacle." She named off a few divisions "Those who are in those divisions will be attending this assembly. Thank you and have a nice day." You grinned. 'All right! I get to miss first period!' You looked around and frowned. 'One problem, where are assemblies held? Eh, might as well follow this group of-" your thoughts were interrupted as Marik 'accidentally' bumped into you.  
"Good morning ! Sorry about that I didn't see you there." He winked. "Are you going to the assembly?"  
"Good morning to you too. Yeah fortunately! Um where should we go?" you ran your fingers through your hair.  
"Just follow me." He answered grabbing your hand and pulling you threw the crowd. You laughed trying not to run into all of those that Marik so easily dodged between. Finally you two stopped before the auditorium. "Here we are." He proclaimed still holding your hand.  
"Has my dear little brother found a girlfriend?" a teasing voice jeered. Marik let your hand go and turned around.  
"Hello sister." Marik scowled. Ishizu smiled and turned to you.  
"You must be , correct?" she asked kindly. You nodded 'How does she know my name?'  
"Nice to meet you." You smiled back. Light reflected off the golden necklace she was wearing. It had the same symbol that Bakura's ring and Yami's puzzle had on it. 'Fashion statement?' you wondered.  
"Excuse me, I must return to my class. I will see you later ." She bowed walking gracefully back to the group that you assumed was her class.  
"That's my sister Ishizu." Marik explained. You nodded.  
"She seems very nice." You couldn't get over the way she had said 'I will see you later.' Of course, that's a perfectly normal thing to say to someone when you leave. She just sounded so confident about that. You shook your head. 'Great now I'm getting paranoid.' You smiled as Marik led you into the dimmed auditorium. You had chosen seats near the back. It wasn't much of a choice, by the time you had walked into the auditorium it was packed! You sat down putting your backpack in your lap.  
"This Halloween Party seems like a big thing." You stated.  
"Yeah it kind of is. You have the upperclassmen scaring the life out of the younger students, movies, games, and a lot of sugar." Marik smirked.  
"That sounds like fun!" you grinned trying to picture what the event would be like. When everyone had gotten situated and quieted down the dean began his speech.  
"This year's Halloween spectacle will be quite different from the other years'. We will have a lockdown. That means that you will all stay at this school overnight. Of course the party will not be held on Halloween day since that is on a Wednesday. It will be the following Friday." Excited murmurs erupted around you. 'This idea seems pretty cool!' you decided waiting for the dean to continue. "Since you have all been so dubious in the fund-raising, we have saved up enough money to rent a few carnival rides-" everyone started screaming and cheering.  
"That is SO cool!" you exclaimed turning to Marik who nodded amiably.  
"Now I must establish a few rules. There will be no one who is not from this school…" the dean continued his long list of rules but you couldn't pay attention. Someone was continuously kicking the back of your seat. You turned around abruptly and came face to face with Malik.  
"Took long enough to get your attention." He smirked sticking out his tongue.  
"What is it?" you whispered.  
"I'll bet you that you will hug me by the end of that night." He smirked. Even Bakura looked weirded out.  
"Ooookaaayyy?" you laughed and turned back around. After a few more rules the dean went onto talking about how everyone should be involved in the PTA. Going on from there he went into a lecture about how doing drugs and alcohol was bad. About then was when everyone stopped paying attention and went to excitedly discussing the upcoming event.  
The days went on rather quickly from there. Each class was involved preparing for a certain event. Your class had the tedious assignment of choosing the movie to watch.  
"Haha I remember once when they rented some kids movie and expected everyone to sit and watch it. It was like the Muppets Halloween or something like that." Joey laughed.  
Your group laughed along with him. After multiple suggestions your group had decided on Nightmare on Elm Street. It seemed like the perfect movie. Everyone would be freaked out about going to sleep, which would provide ample opportunities for the others to terrify those who were scared. You looked over to Ryou who looked as if he was already watching the movie.  
"What's wrong?" you leaned back.  
"I do not like horror movies, they're scary!" he murmured.  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad." You offered sympathetically.  
"Woohoo this one's going to be great! A crazy psychopath that kills ya in your sleep!" Joey declared. Ryou sighed exasperated.  
The day of the party finally came. It started at 7pm. You and a few others wished that it had been on Saturday instead of Friday but this was still going to be great. Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Miho, Tea, Marik, and Ishizu had all been waiting around at your house until it was time to leave for the party. The clock seemed to be going backwards!  
"Hey I've got an idea to pass some time." Marik declared dropping onto your couch.  
"What's that?" Yugi asked taking a sip of soda.  
"Spin the bottle!" Marik declared. Yugi choked on the soda.  
"All right! I've got a bottle," Joey chugged his drink "right here."  
Miho jumped up and down clapping excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
Joey and Marik moved the furniture around to where you could all fit into a circle. You laughed sitting down between Yugi and Miho.  
"I-I think I'll sit this one out." Ryou stated backing away.  
"Oh no you don't." Tea smirked pulling Ryou down next to her. Everyone laughed at the look of terror on his face.  
"So who's going first?" Joey asked picking up the bottle.  
"I will!" Miho declared snatching the bottle out of Joey's hand and spinning it. Much to her delight it landed on Ryou. "WHEEEEEEE !!" she squealed practically tackling poor Ryou to the ground. Tea had to pull Miho off of the beet red Ryou. Miho bounced back to her seat clapping her hands. Marik grinned.  
"My turn." He declared spinning the bottle. Ishizu turned away; it looked like she was laughing. The bottle finally started slowing down.  
"Jeez Marik, this is going to take until 7!" Tea whined. "Anyone want something to drink?" she mocked. Marik crossed his arms and smirked.  
"What are you talking about? It stopped." Marik smiled up at you. You raised an eyebrow and looked down at the bottle. The blood rushed to your face. It was pointing at you! You looked back up and saw Marik closing the distance between the two of you. Your heart pounded, all eyes in the room where on the two of you. Marik kneeled down in front of you and smiled. Marik leaned forward; there was less than an inch between your faces. You looked up making eye contact. Time seemed to freeze as you stared into his dark lavender eyes. Marik closed the last bit of distance between you as he seized your lips in his own. You gasped, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. He reached back placing his hand on the back of your head entwining his fingers in your hair. The two of you remained like that until you had to break apart for air. The room erupted into a jumble of shouts and wolf calls. Marik grinned and strode casually back to his seat. The game continued for about another half hour until your parents walked in on Tèa and Yugi.  
The eight of you left the house headed towards the school. Ryou had not said a word since the encounter with Miho who was still bouncing around completely thrilled. After about ten minutes you had all arrived at the school. You could hear the screams echoing through the building. You smiled and pushed the door open.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright

"Alright! Now that's what I call a Halloween party!" Joey exclaimed looking around the completely transformed school. As your group entered the building you were half blinded by strobe lights and fog. You looked around grinning this was pretty creepy! You stashed your night bag in your locker and waited for the others to do the same.  
"What do you guys want to do first?" Yugi inquired.  
"Let's check out the rides." Malik suggested looking towards the roller coaster that was visible through a nearby window.  
"Last one there buys the tickets." Joey proclaimed sprinting through the door. The rest of you laughed when you realized that Joey was the only one in this 'competition'. Joey turned his head to see how much a lead he had on the rest of the group. He stopped and crossed his arms "Come on! We don't have all day!" he shouted. Within a few moments you all stood at the base of the roller coaster, Ryou lagging behind staring up at the ride horror written clear on his face.  
"Y-You can go on, I'll wait here." He mumbled cringing as the gears shifted sending the next group plummeting down the drop. Miho jumped up excitedly.  
"That's fine! We can go see what our baby will look like!" She exclaimed grabbing Ryou's hand and pointing at a photo booth.  
"Awh come on Ryou it won't be that bad!" you pleaded, part of you wishing to avoid going on this ride as well.  
"Too late, already at the front of the line." Tèa exclaimed pushing you and Ryou into the next open car. Miho crossed her arms pouting as Joey jumped into the third seat in your car pulling the safety bar down trapping the three of you on the ride.  
"B-but Joey I hate roller coasters!" Ryou whimpered trying to push the bar up.  
"Quit whining, you're annoying me." A voice demanded from behind. The three of you turned back spotting Bakura in the car behind you leaned back drumming his fingers impatiently on the seat.  
"Alright you know the drill. Keep your hands and feet in the cars at all times. Everyone ready?" the machine operator who you recognized as your math teacher asked.  
"N-no would you mind let-"  
"Alright here we go." She interrupted pressing the button. "Enjoy your ride."  
"Woohoo!" Joey threw his arms up in the air. You couldn't help but laugh though you secretly hoped the ride would break before you got to the top of the hill that you were approaching at a far quicker pace than you would have liked. You looked over the car at the people, games, food stands, and trees started looking more like small toys than real things. You gasped as the breaks groaned pitching you over the drop. Ryou yelped shutting his eyes and wrapped his arms around you burying his head in your shoulder. Joey looked over laughing hysterically.  
"Come on open your eyes! We're up REALLY high!" Joey proclaimed.  
"Be quiet Joey!" Ryou mumbled not lifting his head from your shoulder, as Joey laughed harder. The car lurched forward plummeting towards the ground. You screamed your stomach feeling as if it were still at the top of the drop. After what seemed like hours you finally reached the bottom. It was not the relief you expected as you were thrown into a gigantic loop. The blood all rushed to your head as the car pitched everyone upside down. The roller coaster emitted a strange sound and stopped, frozen upside down on the loop. Ryou opened his eyes slightly "Is it over-" he looked down and inhaled sharply.  
Joey cheered "Woohoo! I love this ride! Hope we get a free ride since it broke up here."  
"It's BROKE?" Ryou squeaked and pulled you closer.  
"Wonderful, just what I wanted. I am stuck, upside down, with all of you." Bakura smirked sarcastically trying to keep his unruly hair out of his face.  
"It's not like we wanted to be stuck up here with you!" Joey retorted.  
"Everyone please stay calm. We will have the ride up and running in ten minutes tops." Someone shouted from the bottom as they opened the control box.  
"Ten minutes!" you exclaimed, your head already throbbing.  
Joey smirked and launched into song "Bye bye miss American pie drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry. Them good old boys were singing whisky and rye singing this'll be the day that I die this will be the day that I die."  
"Shut up Joey!" You and Ryou shouted in unison.  
"Shh I heard something." Bakura held up a finger. "It sounded like the car coming unhitched from the tracks."  
"What? You're kidding right?" Joey paled looking at the cart.  
"What you didn't hear that?" Bakura answered. You looked down and felt sick. The car was going to fall! "Oh! There it is again. I'd say we have about thirty second before these cars come clear off the tracks."  
"It's not going to fall." Ryou whimpered more trying to convince himself. You looked from Bakura to the ground and swallowed hard, you clung onto Ryou and screamed as the car moved forward going downward at a fast pace. You closed your eyes tightly bracing yourself for the impact that never came. You heard Bakura's laughter roaring behind you. The car had not fallen the ride had only restarted. Joey began shouting a stream of profanities at Bakura who only laughed harder. The ride finally came to a stop.  
"Thank you for riding the Domino Roller Coaster. I hope you all enjoyed your ride. Please enjoy the rest of your day here at Domino High." She pressed a button unlocking the doors of the cars. "You may remain seated if you would like another ride. This will be free due to the technical difficulties experienced in the last ride." She offered. Joey shook his head.  
"No way man." He exclaimed stumbling from his seat his golden blonde hair tangled. Ryou jumped from his seat and pulled you with him. Bakura smirked.  
"Awh did you not have fun?" he jeered leaning against the wall his face red from being upside down for so long and looking slightly dazed. You crossed your arms.  
"You made me think we were really going to fall!" you retorted hotly.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Bakura asked feigning innocence.  
"I bet you're the one who broke the roller coaster aren't you!" Joey growled holding onto the wall for support. He looked like he was going to be sick.  
Bakura cocked his head to the side and smiled "Now, what would make think I could do that? Though I am thankful for that compliment." He laughed stepping forward. "See you around ." He exclaimed waving and walked away. Ryou released hid death hold on you and blushed madly as if he just realized that he had been clinging onto you for the past fifteen or so minutes. Before you were able to say anything Yugi, Marik, Tèa, and Miho came running up to the three of you.  
"Are you guys alright?" Yugi demanded looking at the three of you. You were pretty sure that you all looked pretty awful, you glanced to Joey who looked like he just read a yaoi fanfics and Ryou who looked as though he just saw a ghost. You laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah, the ride broke." You answered and everyone started laughing.  
"Sorry about that you two." Tèa apologized looking to you and Ryou who she had forced onto the roller coaster. "To make up for it I'll buy you guys something to eat." Joey paled and ran towards a garbage can, puking up everything he had eaten. You turned away grossed out.  
"Uh, that's ok, maybe later." You responded and cringed. Ishizu walked up next to you.  
"Why didn't you tell us that the roller coaster was going to break?" Malik demanded. You rose an eyebrow in confusion. Why would Ishizu know the roller coaster was going to break? Ishizu smiled.  
"You never asked, brother." She teased. Joey stumbled back towards your group and sat in a nearby chair.  
"Let's not go on anymore rides right now." He stated grimacing as a faculty member selling cotton candy walked by. Ryou nodded in agreement.  
"How about we play a few games?" he suggested timidly.  
"That sounds like so much fun Ryou!" Miho exclaimed. "I love games!"  
"Who ever wins the most prizes-" Tèa started but was interrupted by Joey.  
"Gets to choose what we do next! The person with the most prizes has to do whatever the winner says! You have one hour starting…NOW!" he proclaimed. Malik laughed and turned to Ishizu.  
"Who do you think is going to win?" He asked trying to sound innocent.  
"Nice try brother." Ishizu laughed. You shrugged. You figured you'd never understand some of the things that were said. You didn't much care though. You had one hour and you were going to win this contest! You looked around for a bit trying to choose what game to play. You decided on a hunting game. You picked up the helmet and fake gun waiting for your opponent to step up. You drummed your fingers impatiently on the table when someone finally came up and took the other gun.  
"If I were you, I would back out now." The voice jeered. You looked over to see Marik. Your heart skipped a beat. Seeing him with a gun was somewhat… terrifying. You regained your composure and smirked.  
"No way. Get ready to lose Marik!" you proclaimed.  
"First one to score one hundred points wins." The prompter explained. "Ready, set, go!" Immediately cardboard figures popped up in front of you. You attempted to shoot down a 'duck' but before you were able to pull the trigger it fell down. You heard Marik laughing beside you.  
"Was that yours?" he mocked. You growled irritably and tried to shoot something. Yet every time you decided on what you would do, Marik shot it down. The game ended quickly. 100 to 0. You were 0. Marik grinned.  
"What was that about me losing?" he jeered sticking out his tongue. You crossed your arms.  
"I was just going easy on you." You smiled.  
"If that's the case then," he stuffed the prize into your arms "here." He grinned at the bewildered look on your face and walked away laughing. You looked down smiling to yourself. It was a stuffed animal, and your favorite color too! You looked around and saw Joey whipping rings at the game where you have to ring a bottle. You grinned and went over to purchase a bucket of rings.  
"How's it going Joey?" you asked. He grunted and threw another ring with his full strength, it hit the bottle and broke it.  
"Alright! I get something for that right?" he asked. The person in charge of the game laughed and handed him the broken bottle.  
"Congratulations." He said dryly and handed you a bucket of rings.  
"Oh yeah! Look at this . I already have a prize."  
"Joey, it's a broken bottle."  
"Your point is?"  
You laughed and tossed a couple of rings, none of them landing on the bottle. Ryou leaned over the rail watching you and Joey. "Could I try?" he smiled. You nodded and handed him a ring. He gently tossed it into the middle of the bottles, ringing the one in the center. You and Joey stood gaping and Ryou jumped up and down cheering.  
"Hey Ryou, I'll let you use the rest of these rings if you give me half of what you win." Joey grinned pushing the bucket towards him. The game prompter handed Ryou a giant stuffed animal lion that was nearly bigger than he was. "Yeah well I won something too." Joey laughed holding up the broken bottle. The three of you burst out laughing. The hour went by pretty quickly. You all met up at the food court to compare the amount of prizes.  
"I'll go first." Malik exclaimed dropping an armful of prizes onto the table. There were ten things.  
"Miho's turn!" she exclaimed dropping twenty stuffed animals onto the table.  
"That's not fair Miho! You didn't win any of those!" Tèa protested dropping her seven prizes onto the table that she had won in DDR.  
"You never said WE had to win them." She smiled.  
Ishizu smiled and placed fifteen prizes, all won in a roulette game. "Oh my, it appears that I didn't win." She sighed and Malik rolled his eyes.  
Yugi ran up to the table "Hey guys, hope you don't mind but Yami decided to join in this as well!" Yugi emptied out his backpack, which contained fifteen prizes.  
Yami strode up awkwardly trying to balance himself with all the prizes he had won.  
"They don't call him the King of Games for nothing." Joey laughed.  
"Hello Yami! Need a hand?" Ryou smiled taking a few of the larger prizes and carrying them to the table.  
"Wow Yami, how many things do you got there?" Tèa inquired gaping at the large pile on the table. Yami laughed and shook his head.  
"Nothing over fifty." He shrugged grinning.  
"Haha alright I beat you Pharaoh!" Joey exclaimed grabbing out an armful of rings from the ring a bottle game.  
"I don't think that counts Joey." Yugi sighed exasperated.  
"Never said they had to be actual prizes." Joey explained and put his broken bottle on the table. You laughed at the proud expression on Joey's face, the others joined in with you. After you had all calmed down Malik leaned over towards you and Ryou.  
"Ryou, , how many prizes did you get?"  
You frowned looking at the giant pile of prizes in front of you. "Five." You dropped your head.  
"I got five as well." Ryou smiled. Joey threw his hands in the air.  
"Woohoo! I won!"  
"No you didn't! All you did was steal one hundred rings from that game!" Tèa argued. "They can't even be considered prizes."  
"That depends on how you think of it." Joey countered grinning.  
"You're hopeless Joey." Tèa murmured crossing her arms.  
Joey shrugged "I still won." Tèa groaned rolling her eyes. "And I say we all go to the haunted house! After, of course, , Ryou I want a coke and a chilly cheese dog!"  
"Joey you didn't win." Yami stated pointedly.  
"Sorry Pharaoh. You'll just have to get used to the idea that I creamed ya!" Joey grinned. Yami crossed his arms. Joey sighed "Fine fine. And get Yami a hotdog too."  
"That's not what… Oh never mind." Yami laughed leaning back in his chair.

It was getting pretty dark outside. Joey had decided to wait until now to go into the haunted house. You stepped in thinking the others were right behind you. You turned a few corners and ended up in a mirror room. You turned around and were completely surrounded by your reflections. You walked around trying to find a way out of this mirror room. Another person was reflected in the mirrors as well. However, you were unable to tell who it was because they wore a black cape that covered the face. Your heart skipped a beat. This was kind of scary. You had no idea where this other person was. For all you knew they could be right behind you. The room seemed to fill with shadows as what sounded like wind chimes echoed through the room. You looked around as the mirrors were all completely engulfed in the shadows. This didn't seem like an ordinary haunted house. You reached your hand out to where a mirror used to be and your heart dropped, as there was nothing in front of you. You backed up looking around this shadow world. Laughter echoed through the room. You knew that it was the hooded figure laughing. You felt something grab your shoulder and screamed. Instantly a hand covered your mouth silencing you. You struggled to pull free to know avail. This… place was lit with an eerie glow. You could feel your aggressor's hot breath against your ear.  
"Boo." A familiar voice mocked as the mirrors reappeared around you. A heavy gust of wind removed the hood and white hair spilled from underneath it revealing Bakura's taunting face. He dropped his hold on you allowing you to move. You spun around coming face to face with Bakura.  
"That wasn't funny. You scared me half to death!" you accused.  
Bakura cocked his head to the side and smiled "You're not mad are you?" he stared down at you captivatingly. You turned away and walked towards what you assumed was the door. Before you had reached it Bakura seized your arm spinning you around and pinning you to the wall. He held both of your hands above your head by your wrists. He stepped forward imprisoning you against the wall. He was a few inches taller than you. He smirked lifting you by your arms to where you were face to face. He tilted his head and smiled sadistically. "Well?" he leaned forward his breath hot against your face.  
"N-no I'm not mad." You stuttered blinking. Bakura chuckled softly seizing your lips in his own. He dropped you back to your feet and ruffled your hair.  
"I didn't think so." He smirked walking away. "Happy Halloween."


	7. Chapter 7

You walked out of the haunted house in somewhat of a daze, glad that the darkness of the night concealed your obvious blush

You walked out of the haunted house in somewhat of a daze, glad that the darkness of the night concealed your obvious blush. You pretended to be scared when the faculty would jump out in ridiculous costumes, and laugh at those who were scared half to death by the afore mentioned.

"Got you." You turned only able to catch a glimpse of sandy blonde hair before you were thrown over the Egyptian Darkness's shoulder.

"Hey come on! Put me down!" you laughed as Marik hauled you through a crowd. "Okay, can you at least tell me where I'm going?" you asked exasperated only receiving laughter as a response. He eventually released you at the entrance to the roller coaster. You huffed and turned around to face him. He cocked his head to the side innocently.

"Oh come now, is my little upset?" Marik sneered. You rolled your eyes and smirked.

"What was that about?"

"You're going on that roller coaster with me." He shrugged.

"Do I get any say in this?" you scowled. He shook his head sticking his tongue out. You shook your head and sighed. You shifted uneasily "But the roller coaster broke earlier."

Marik shrugged "Your point?" he crossed his arms.

"What if it breaks again?"

"Well," he grinned sensually "We'll be stuck up there." He emphasized the we. You rolled your eyes and laughed. You gazed in awe at the rides that had all been lit up due to the darkness. Marik glanced over with mild interest.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"It looks cool with the all the lights." You replied and instantly felt like a moron. 'Marik probably thinks I'm high now.'

Marik rose an eyebrow and laughed again "You'll get a better view from up there." He added bluntly pushing you into the roller coaster car that the previous passengers had just gotten out of. You fastened your seatbelt and glanced upward at the drop that lay ahead. 'It seems like I just got out of this.' You groaned inwardly already dreading the drops and loops that lay ahead. Marik glanced over at you and laughed softly. The roller coaster jerked forward as the engines groaned as the ride started up the tracks. You held your breath as it reached halfway. Marik leaned over and shouted over the engine "Remember what I said back at the assembly?" he grinned.

You thought for a moment and rose an eyebrow "Yeah? Why?" 'Does he think I'm that afraid of this ride?' you wondered as Marik grin widened. The ride creaked as the cars perched precariously over the drop. You heard a clicking noise and glanced down to see that your seatbelt was undone. When your eyes met Marik's he began laughing. You looked over the drop and back to the laughing Darkness. Your heart leapt to your throat as the cars lurched forward. You dropped back against your seat and threw your arms around Marik burying your head into his chest screaming involuntarily. You felt yourself lifting off the seat and clung to Marik. You could tell he was grinning as his arms snaked around your torso pulling you back on top of him. The ride picked up momentum as it hurtled through the loop. You were terrified that the ride would break down here again. Marik loosened his grip allowing you to hang dangerously out of the car. "Don't let me fall!" you shrieked, much to his amusement. He pulled you safely back into his chest and held you there through the rest of the ride. Your car finally pulled to a stop. You lifted your head slightly to check that the ride was really over. Marik leaned over you.

"I was right." He jeered into your ear, laughter playing in his voice. You stared up reproachfully. Marik tilted his head to the side "You can let go now." He grinned as you jumped backwards, the blood rushing to your face. The operator came by releasing the bars from the seats.

"Would you like another ride? There is not much of a line." She offered indifferently. You shook your head and jumped out of the roller coaster.

"No thanks, I've had enough near-death experiences for today!" you called back walking briskly away from the ride on the verge of sprinting. 'I can't figure that guy out.' You sighed slowing down a bit 'Then again, I can't figure any of them out.' You concluded dropping onto a bench and exhaling. You dropped your head smiling slightly. 'Why the heck am I smiling?' you laughed leaning back staring out at the sky illuminated by the lights of this miniature amusement park.

"What are you laughing at?" Malik demanded sitting down next to you. You shook your head.

"It's been a crazy day." You replied deciding not to go into detail. Malik nodded. Now that the sun was going down it was really starting to get cold. You shivered as the wind blew, ducking your head to protect your already numb face. You felt something warm being draped over your shoulders. You glanced up as Malik pulled you closer. You grinned once again for the darkness hiding your face.

"Cold?" he smirked.

"Kind of. Thanks." You answered. Malik laughed wrapping his jacket tighter around your shoulders.

"Want to get inside? The movie should be starting soon." The lavender eyed teen inquired standing up. You nodded standing as well.

The gymnasium had been altered into a theater. Instead of seats there were mats placed all over the floor to open up more room. The room was pitch black as ads for Domino PTA flashed across the screen. You rolled your eyes; the dean was sure something else. You sat between Ryou and Joey looking forward to the movie's start. Horror movies were scary, but it was a lot more fun to watch with a whole group of people. Ryou on the other hand, did not agree.

"Haha you look like you're going to be sick Ryou." Joey taunted.

"I told you that I do not like horror movies." He answered defensively.

"They aren't that bad." You added. Ryou opened his mouth to respond but the opening credits ended revealing a glove with knives for fingers. A Nightmare on Elm Street, the classic horror movie.

"There is something in the bush!" Ryou yelled covering his eyes.

"Look up, there isn't anything in the bush." Joey announced and Ryou glanced up just as one of the actors jumped from there. Ryou threw popcorn everywhere as Joey laughed. Less than ten minutes into the movie Ryou was clinging onto you burying his head into your shoulder at every scary part of the movie, which was pretty often.

"That movie was great!" Joey proclaimed as the credits flashed across the screen. "That was so awesome when the bed ate the guy! Man he sure had a lot of blood."

"Be quiet Joey!" Ryou demanded still clinging to your arm for protection. "Where is the car taking them?" he whimpered. Joey laughed.

"Well if you really want to know-"

"No don't say anything!" Ryou cut him off. You were freaked out about the movie as well.

"I'm not planning on sleeping tonight." You laughed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Freddy to get ya." Joey nodded.

"But it's only a movie!" Ryou shrieked.

"It was based off a true story, didn't you see that in the opening credits?"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah it took place a few blocks away from here. Didn't you see Elm Street?"

"There is no Elm Street."

Joey shrugged "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Your group headed outside as Ryou and Joey argued about the existence of Freddy Krueger.

"Joey stop tormenting Ryou. How would you even know that Freddy Krueger lived here 3,000 years ago?" Yugi laughed.

"If you really want to know," Joey grinned turning around and outstretching his arms "It's because I'm Freddy Krueger!" he shouted. Ryou jumped back sprinting as Joey chased after him. Ryou backed up towards a bush.

"Stop it Joey, that was not funny!" Ryou shouted and was instantly tackled to the ground from behind. Joey stumbled backwards screaming.

"It's got Ryou! Run before it gets you too!" he shouted running the opposite direction tripping over his feet. You jumped backwards screaming as Malik and Yugi rushed forward. A familiar laughter cut through the night air. Bakura smirked rising to his feet.

"Bakura what in Ra's name were you thinking?" Malik snarled. Bakura cocked his head and grinned maliciously.

"It is a Halloween Party Malik. Halloween is the night when evil spirits come to haunt the innocent, unrestrained by any physical limitations. I am simply filling my role." He jeered.

"You do that every other day of the year, and it is not Halloween yet. It's simply a Halloween themed party." Yugi retorted crossing his arms.

Bakura scowled "And the Pharaoh's brat kills the fun once again."

"Why do you call Yami Pharaoh?" you blurted.

"Ah, I see that you have not informed the new kid. Well , if you'd like to know I will tell you." He glanced around "But not tonight." He smirked.

Ryou sat up still looking thoroughly terrified, though slightly relieved. Bakura turned away laughing. "I'll see you soon." He grinned stepping away almost instantly concealed by the shadows of the night. Ryou stumbled back to the group.

"I-I knew it wa-wasn't Fr-Freddy Krueger." He stammered.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Malik taunted.

"Close enough." Yugi chimed in. Ryou smiled humorlessly. "Now where did Joey go?"

Joey reappeared next to you laughing.

"Yeah I saw that coming a mile away!" Joey nodded.

You dropped down onto your sleeping bag next to Ishizu and Tèa. You yawned and stretched your arms. "That was a blast, can't wait for the next party!" you exclaimed. Ishizu laughed softly.

"I see that you had quite an interesting day." She smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Tèa inquired. "Haha aside from making out with Malik!" Tèa mocked. You threw a pillow at her laughing.

"So who was a better kisser ?" Ishizu teased.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tèa asked hopelessly lost. You stared back in awe. 'How did she know that?'

These secrets were starting to really press on your nerves and you could not wait until you finally found out what was going on. But for now, you had other things to tend to as Tèa whipped a pillow at your head. You'd find out soon enough, but what would happen when you really did know? 'Guess I'll just have to find that out tomorrow.'


	8. Chapter 8

You trudged back into your house thoroughly exhausted

You trudged back into your house thoroughly exhausted. You slipped off your shoes and headed towards your room. 'That was one of the most…interesting days of my life.' You grinned dropping into your bed looking around at your newly decorated room. You closed your eyes as you thought over your new life here in Domino. Instantly your thoughts were diverted into the secrets that hung like a thick fog around you. 'Well that's going to end soon.' You smiled tiredly recalling Bakura's promise to fill you in. 'I wonder why no one else has told me. Is it that big of a secret?' you sighed yawning and stretching your arms. You felt a floorboard creak next to your bed. You opened an eye just in time to see a white blur crash down on top of you knocking the wind out of your lungs instantly. You stared wide-eyed at the pale skinned teen that smirked down at you, an elbow on both sides of your head. 'Speak of the devil.'

"Hello there , miss me?" Bakura sneered.

"H-how did you get into my house?" you asked astonished. Bakura cocked his head to the side and smiled maliciously.

"I am insulted that you would be surprised at such a simple feat." He laughed brushing loose strands of hair from your face. All of your blood rushed to your face. You tried to roll away from your captor who easily pinned you to your bed.

"And what possessed you to break into my house?" you scowled. Bakura stared down with mock hurt look on his face. You felt a bit guilty so you added quickly "You could have just called."

"Now, what is the fun in that?" he jeered. You sighed exasperated. You tried to move around to where Bakura wasn't crushing you completely. The afore mentioned teen watched amused, clearly sensing your discomfort.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" you growled.

"Yes, I would mind. I am rather comfortable." He jeered, his silvery white hair falling on your beat red face.

"If my parents came in they'd murder you in a heart beat." You commented.

"That is not something you need to worry about." He chuckled darkly. "Now I believe you wanted to know something?" he cooed. You blinked trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Oh, oh yeah. Umm what is going on around here? Why do you call Yami 'Pharaoh'? What's up with the uh items that you, Ishizu, and Yami have?"

Bakura smirked rolling over, freeing you. You sat up instantly and looked over to Bakura who lay sprawled on your bed. He propped his head up on a pillow.

"Why do I call Yami Pharaoh? That is a simple question. 3,000 years ago he was the pharaoh." He stated matter-of-factly. You rolled your eyes.

"Uh huh and I'm the queen of England." You retorted.

"Pleased to meet you your majesty." He mocked. "If you would rather choose not to believe me, live in your blissful ignorance. It makes no difference to me." You blinked trying to decide whether or not to believe him. Though the story was absolutely ridiculous, you couldn't help but get the feeling that he was telling the truth. You shook your head.

"Okay explain." You demanded curiously.

"First off, you are to say nothing of what I tell you to the one you call Yami. Understood?" you tilted your head and frowned.

"Why not? Doesn't he know?"

"Don't interrupt me." Bakura smirked. "I am not going to go into full detail. You will see all of that for yourself soon enough." You shook your head.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good. Now in order for 'Yami' to defeat the dark force that threatened to destroy Egypt, he sealed himself into the millennium puzzle. That is the pyramid shaped item that he wears." You nodded unbelievingly "There are seven of these millennium items and I aim to… collect, all of them by any means necessary. Now, the pharaoh was not the only one who sealed his soul into one of these items. The King of Thieves did the same." He cocked his head to the side. "I'll give you one guess as to whom you believe is the Thief King." He grinned.

"So you are telling me that both you and Yami are 3,000 year old spirits from ancient Egypt?" you rose an eyebrow.

"Precisely. Any more questions?"

"Uh yeah. Why do you and Ryou look so much alike? And why do Yugi and Yami look alike? And Malik and Marik too?"

"Yugi was the one who put the millennium puzzle together therefore he became a host the pharaoh's spirit. Ryou's father gave him my millennium ring so he became my host. Marik was created from Malik's hatred." He shrugged "That is another story that I deem unnecessary knowledge."

"You're serious aren't you? This isn't just some… joke?" you questioned.

"Why would I go through all of this trouble of fabricating this story if it were not the truth?"

You shrugged. "Good Point. I suppose that makes sense." 'Especially how he broke in. The thief king wouldn't have much trouble breaking into a house like this.'

Bakura glanced over at you trying to judge if you believed him or not. You heard a car door slam outside of your apartment and glanced out to see your parents stepping out of the car.

Bakura looked out the window as well "I suppose I should take my leave now." He sighed looking over to you.

"Thanks for telling me about that. Um I really appreciate that." You murmured. You heard the apartment door opening and shot a worried glance to Bakura who was still lying opposite you. He returned your apprehensive glance with an arrogant smirk.

", we're home!" Your parents called opening the front door.

"Welcome back." You called back weakly looking towards your door. You felt arms wrap around your waist and a pair of soft lips pressed against the back of your neck. At that moment the doorknob on your room turned. You gasped already imagining your furious parents. The door opened and in stepped your parents.

"How was the party ?" Your mom inquired fussing over your dresser, which was not organized enough in your mother's opinion.

"It was fun." You squeaked wondering why they had not noticed Bakura.

Your parents went on to explain how they had been offered jobs as archeologists and where going to the interview shortly. They just wanted to check in and make sure that you had come home safely. You nodded and wished them luck. Within minutes they had left. All the while your eyes darted around the room looking for the Thief King who had vanished. You dropped into your computer chair then decided better and went to triple lock your doors and lock the windows as well. "Don't want anyone else breaking into my house." You mumbled to yourself walking back into your room. You screamed and stumbled backwards at the spirit who was now occupying your computer chair.

"It would take more than a few locks to keep me out. Need I remind you that I am the thief king?" he jeered rising to his full height. You stared up humiliated.

"What, when, how… how did you get… I mean you didn't have time to get out before my parents came in." you stuttered. "And now you're back."

Bakura grinned, clearly amused by your confusion. You glanced back to your door trying to regain your composure, and staring at the heavenly silver-haired figure in front of you was not helping. By the time you had looked back, Bakura was perched precariously on the sill of your now opened window.

"I will see you soon ." He grinned menacingly and disappeared from sight. You looked around again assuring yourself that no one was in your room, unsettled by the fact that Bakura had so easily gotten in and out of your house with no difficulty.

You were still trying to wrap your mind around the answers to your questions as you rifled to your clothes choosing the outfit you would wear today.

", over here!" Yugi called from across the street.

You returned the wave and jogged across to meet your friend.

"Man, weekends are the best." A familiar voice sounded from behind you.

"Hey Joey!" you greeted without having to turn around.

"So what we gonna do today?" Joey inquired using your shoulder as an elbow rest. You rolled you eyes and grinned.

"Yugi! Joey! Hey I didn't know I'd meet you guys here!" Tèa called running over to them "Hey , you're here too! Now it's a party." She proclaimed bubbling.

"Good morning Tèa!" Yugi greeted smiling kindly.

"Hey Tèa." Joey grinned.

"My grandpa just got in a new shipment of games. Want to go check them out?" Yugi suggested. You nodded.

"Sure I love games!"

"Alright, not like I have anything better to do." Joey shrugged.

You picked up a package and read the cover of the box. It was a new edition of Monster World. "Hey doesn't Ryou like this game?" you lifted the box up to show it to the others.

Tèa paled a bit "Uh yeah, but it would probably be better if you just left that here."

"What are you talking about?" you rose an eyebrow.

"Haha oh nothing. I'm just uh thinking he probably already uh has that and stuff." She stuttered.

"Huh, but it just came out Tèa." Joey frowned in confusion, his expression then changing into understanding. "Oh uh yeah you're right."

"Guys you know that wasn't Ryou's fault." Yugi piped up defensively.

"Yeah well I don't want to be sealed into a miniature again!" Tèa retorted.

"What?" you made a face.

"Uh here Yami will tell you." Yugi grinned as Yami walked in behind you.

"I'm going to tell her what?" Yami questioned then noticed the Monster World game in your hands. "Oh I see." He shifted his weight uncomfortably "It was a Halloween prank last year." Yami answered, but it was obvious that he had just made that up.

"Whatever you say… Pharaoh." You smirked carrying the box the front and putting the correct amount of money on the counter next to you. You could feel the shocked stares of your friends on your back. 'This time they're the ones who are clueless.' You grinned stepping out of the shop laughing under your breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since your encounter at the game shop, Yami had been shooting you somewhat paranoid confused looks

Ever since your encounter at the game shop, Yami had been shooting you somewhat paranoid confused looks. 'It is amusing to be able to know something he doesn't, know, he just doesn't know that I do know what he thinks I don't know anymore.' You blinked a few times at the confusing array of your thoughts and smirked. It had taken some time to wrap your mind around Bakura's story, but you did believe him.

"Hello . Nice to see you." You turned around and came face to face with Yami.

"Oh hey Pharaoh, how's it going?" Yami's smile wilted a bit but he shook his head recovering his authoritive composure. It was clear that there was something he wanted to ask you.

"I am fine, thank you . I was curious to whether you would like to join us later at the café." You nodded noting that that was not the question he had in mind.

"Sounds like fun. When you going?"

"I am headed there now actually." His authoritive voice declared.

"Hm, I'll walk with you then." You grinned and walked in step with Yami.

"It has been quite some time since you have come to Domino." Yami stated.

You laughed recalling certain events. "What will you be doing over the winter holidays?" he inquired trying to make small talk. You shrugged.

"I am not sure. I think I will probably be hanging out here mostly, now that my parents have their new dream jobs and all." You laughed "What about you?"

"Hn, I'll be here hanging out with the gang as well." You nodded. The two of you walked in a semi-awkward silence for a while.

"So Pharaoh-" you started but were immediately cut off

"Why is it that you insist in calling me Pharaoh?" he turned stopping in mid-step.

You raised an eyebrow and looked over smirking slightly "Does that bother you?" you asked with mock innocence.

Yami frowned deeply "You have not answered my question." He retorted. You laughed and walked ahead, the café in clear view. You decided to string him out a little longer. You heard a distinct sigh as Yami followed in step behind you.

"Hey hey! Look who decided to show up!" you heard Joey exclaim as you walked through the door. You looked around a bit before locating the table your friends were sitting at. Yami walked in and strode over to the table a bit exasperated, but only you noticed, or so it seemed.

"Hey guys long time no see!" you joked; school had just ended a few hours ago. Yugi beamed from ear to ear.

"Hi Yami hi !" he greeted. You returned the greeting warmly and sat in the open seat next to Ryou. Upon sitting down Ryou lowered his book and smiled greeting you quietly and looked back to his book.

"So, what was the reason for meeting up here again?" Tèa asked leaning back in her seat.

"To celebrate uh, what days is it?" Joey started.

"Tuesday." You offered laughing.

"All right then, to celebrate Tuesday!" the blonde exclaimed thrusting his menu in the air.

"Sounds good enough to me!" Yugi laughed. While waiting for your food to arrive, the group chatted aimlessly about school and plans for the winter holidays.

"Miho thinks we should go skiing!" Miho exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"That sounds fantastic Miho!" Tristan exclaimed. You rolled your eyes; Tristan was always trying to get Miho who was so morbidly fascinated with Ryou that she gave the term 'stalker' new meaning.

"That does sound like it would be interesting." Yami agreed.

"I agree!" Yugi chirped.

"Awesome! Joey Wheeler is the best skier in Domino!" Joey exclaimed.

"Does that explain why you were hospitalized after one run down the mountain?" Tristan jeered.

"The skis were defective." Joey countered.

"That's not thing that's defective." Tristan mocked, the table erupting in laughter. Before Joey had a chance to say something, the waiter had brought over the drinks.

"A ski trip does sound like fun!" Ryou smiled. Miho looked ready to burst at the prospect of Ryou agreeing with her idea. She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"If Ryou thinks Miho's idea sounds fun then we are going on a ski trip!" Miho proclaimed sitting back down, much to Miho's dismay and Ryou's relief, on the side of the table opposite Ryou.

"Then let's go!" Joey exclaimed.

"Only one problem Joey." Yugi laughed, "Vacation hasn't started yet."

The conversation was abruptly interrupted as the café door slammed open and Marik strode over to the table. You could see the others visibly bristle at his entrance.

"Oh good, there is an open seat." Marik grinned and sat on top of you, shoving a mouthful of your uneaten hamburger into his mouth.

"I think you've already had one too many hamburgers!" you growled trying uselessly to push Marik off.

"Did I hear something? No, it must have just been my imagination." Marik stuck out his tongue leaning back in the seat knocking the wind out of you.

"If you are done flattening , I would recommend you get up before you suffocate her." You could briefly make out the image of Bakura smirking leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"What are you two doing here?" Yami demanded.

"Must you always be so cynical Pharaoh?" Bakura jeered.

"Can't breathe!" you gasped. Marik glanced over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue, stuffing the remainder of the hamburger in his mouth and standing up. You filled your lungs with air gratefully.

"Are you okay ?" Ryou leaned over and asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Haha aside from some mental scarring." You grinned.

"So, we are going on a skiing trip?" Bakura cocked his head grinning.

"No one said you were invited Bakura!" Joey frowned.

"Aren't we mature?" Bakura jeered and turned to you ", I am sure you would like us to come, am I right?" You glanced around the table and shifted uncomfortably. Bakura merely laughed. Marik was finishing off your fries and glanced over to you waiting for your response.

"Hmm well let me see. You've done so many things to make me want you guys to come with. What with the-" you were cut off as Marik shoved the remainder of fries into your mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Marik sneered as you gagged on the fries. Yami frowned and crossed his arms looking as though he were trying to figure something out. Ryou offered you his drink looking sympathetic. Bakura chuckled clearly loving Yami's irritation.

"Then it's a date." Bakura grinned and winked at you.

You sighed dropping your book onto the library table in frustration. It was the end of the semester, and that meant finals. Every teacher had simultaneously created a study guide. "Wonderful. We are being tested on everything we have learned in every subject and it's a two day long torture fest!" you growled in irritation.

"It will not be too bad ." Ryou mumbled writing something in a notebook.

"Uh huh." You scoffed leaning back in your chair and looking around. Yugi sighed and leaned back as well. Ishizu nodded looking up from her book and smiling understandingly.

"Finals will be over in two weeks, then we'll be on break." Tèa sighed "Two weeks"

You laughed and returned your gaze to the offending history book.

"The Stock Market Crash. Ooh I have goose bumps." You scoffed. Ishizu laughed softly turning back to her book. You stared blankly at the book for quite some time your mind wandering to other topics. 'I wish we were learning about Egypt.' You thought longingly. 'Then again, I'm sure there wouldn't be a unit on Yami. Or Thief King Bakura.' You grinned.

"To be or not to be." Malik laughed dropping into his chair next to you. "Literature finals." He moaned, the teacher lifting the thick stack of papers from the desk. "Hey after tomorrow, we'll be heading out on that skiing trip." He winked suggestively.

"No talking the tests are out!" the teacher bellowed. Malik rolled his eyes and yawned. You looked down at your test and frowned. This was going to be a long two days. You picked up your pencil and started filling in bubbles. Joey was on your other side clicking his pen nonstop and occasionally laughing. You looked through the test trying to figure out what was so humorous. Malik glanced over scowling.

"Stop that." He growled. Joey smirked and put his pen down. Malik nodded and looked back to his test. As soon as the Egyptian had looked away Joey began making clicking noises with his tongue. A book was thrown through the air and hit Tèa. Malik gasped as Tèa jumped up and screamed.

"Malik what are doing!?" She scolded. Malik smirked and put his hands up.

"It was supposed to hit Joey." He laughed.

"I said no talking!" the teacher shrieked looking up from her computer screen. Joey made another loud clicking noise and looked back to his test. If looks could kill, Joey would have been dead. You laughed and tried to focus on your test again.

You strode into your next classroom already dreading the upcoming test. 'Math, fabulous.' You tossed your bag onto the desk and dropped into your seat, which was no longer there. You fell onto the floor with a loud 'oomph'. The wind was knocked promptly out of your lungs. You looked up and saw Marik towering over you laughing, dangling the chair over your head. "Marik!" you gasped. Marik continued to laugh and hoisted you up by your arm and put your chair back on the ground. "What was that about?" you frowned, crossing your arms.

"You look cute when you're mad." He replied bluntly ruffling your hair and sitting down. You blinked several times and sat back down flushed red.

"Finals are over!" you shouted throwing your hands in the air as you walked out of the last final. 'Now it is finally time for vacation.' You thought cheerily as you opened your locker and dumped the remainder of books from you bag into the locker. 'The ski trip is going to be a lot of fun.' You had gotten permission and all your friends were going. As you shut your locker you nearly jumped out of your skin. You came face to face with Bakura who jumped forward. You shrieked jumping backwards and instantly crashing into a figure behind you. Before you could say anything, you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you and lift you into the air. You watched as the world flipped upside down. "Put me down!" you squeaked, you hair blocking your eyes and preventing you from seeing. As the laughter boomed through the hall way you instantly recognized the laugh. "Marik! Put me down!" you shouted.

"Not a chance." Marik began spinning you around in circles as Bakura watched on laughing hysterically. You were flipped over and dropped back onto your feet. You stumbled forward your head still spinning. The world seemed like a blur of colors; you reached your arm out trying to find something to hold on to. You felt your arm pulled forward. Tripping, you fell into the outstretched arms. You felt Bakura's finger under your chin, lifting your head up.

"Dizzy?" the silver haired thief grinned brushing the hair out of your face.

"Hah, not this time thief." You felt yourself jerked backwards. A pair of lips crashed roughly onto yours. You could feel Marik's mouth twist into a grin as he crushed your body against his own. "Finals are over!" Marik sneered, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke. He released his hold on you reluctantly as the students filled the hallway. Bakura ruffled your hair as he walked past. "See you on the ski trip love." Marik smirked licking his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

"So then it's decided

"So then it's decided. The only four three that can drive, legally, are Joey, Yami, and Marik." You stated leaning back against the couch.  
"I think I would rather walk." Bakura frowned.  
"I would prefer for you to walk too." Joey glowered receiving no response.  
"Sitting here arguing isn't going to do anything." You yawned. "So who is going to ride in which car?"  
"I'm riding in mine." Joey declared receiving blank stares.  
"Miho will ride in whatever car Ryou rides in!" Miho proclaimed.  
"I'm not driving with the lunatic." Malik exclaimed.  
"You are going to need to be more specific." You laughed.  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Joey shouted shooting you a reproachful glance.  
"She means that the three of you fall under the 'lunatic' category. Are you stupid too?" Tristan smirked. Joey jumped to his feet.  
"What was that Tristan?"  
"I asked if you were stupid. Hear me that time?" Tristan shouted. The blonde lunged forward nailing Tristan in the jaw. Within seconds the two were trying to kill each other.  
"Mess up my house and you'll be sorry." Tèa shrieked as Joey fell backwards crashing into a file cabinet spilling papers everywhere.  
"Twenty bucks on Joey." Malik smirked. Tèa and Miho looked horrified ducking from the objects that came crashing down. Bakura looked bored. Yugi and Yami looked as if they had seen this a million times. Ryou held a pillow over his head cringing at every punch thrown. Yami looked at his watch.  
"I will be back in a moment, I have to put another few quarters in the meter outside." The tri-color haired Pharaoh declared, standing cautiously. Yugi jumped to his feet and followed nearly being hit in the head by a flying glass kitten. The door slammed shut just as another figurine shattered against it.  
"My mother is going to freak out! Stop!" Tèa moaned watching every breakable object… break. Joey and Tristan paid her no mind.  
"Stop that you two before-" Ryou started but fell short as a figurine shattered against the side of Marik's head. The Egyptian turned and glared daggers at the two who had frozen half-punch. A malicious grin spread across his face as he stood from the wall and strode towards the two. Joey stepped forward radiating arrogance. Before you had time to blink Marik had smashed the plywood cabinet over Joey's head. Marik turned to Tristan with an alarming look on his face. Tristan turned and took off running out of the room.  
"Looks like you owe us twenty dollars Malik. Marik won." You stated grinning. Marik roared with laughter and dropped onto the couch next to you. Joey scowled rubbing the back of his head and sat down as well, deciding it best not to try to kill Marik being as there were far more heavy things in the room. Tèa looked around her tattered living room desolately. The door opened and Yugi stepped in followed by Yami.  
"Where did Tristan go in such a rush?" Yugi probed.  
"Well, let's just put it this way. We established who the lunatic is." Joey frowned. Yugi looked around clearly confused.  
"Have we got the arrangements for the cars worked out?" Yami inquired deciding not to press the issue.  
"Not quite." Ryou mumbled lowering the pillow from his face.

"There are eleven of us, so that will be two cars of four and one car of three." Yami noted.  
"So the Pharaoh can do math as well?" Bakura mused earning a death glare from Yami and Yugi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So then it's decided. Tristan, Yugi, and Miho will ride with Yami, Malik, Tèa, and me will ride with Joey, and Ryou and Bakura will ride with Marik." You listed.  
"Miho thinks we should play one more round! Miho wants to be in the same car as Ryou!" Miho pouted.  
"Sorry Miho. Rules are rules." Tristan feigned sympathy. You rolled your eyes recalling Tristan cheering after being in the same car as Miho.  
"Y-yeah I think we should play another round as well." Ryou pleaded.  
"What? Do you think I'm going to crash the car and kill us all?" Marik grinned.  
"Yeah, I was thinking something along those lines. How did you get your driver's license anyway?" You asked. The only response you got was Marik's laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You packed more things than I did." You mused as you helped stuff the suitcases into Joey's car. Tèa claimed the passenger's seat. Malik had decided to get into the car first, before the suitcases to ensure that there would be a spot to sit. You clambered into the jam-packed car pulling the door shut behind you. "There is nowhere to sit!" you exclaimed trying not to sit on anything, or Malik. You shook that thought from your head and pushed a duffel bag to the side.  
"Sure there is." Malik grinned grabbing your wrist and pulling you into the seat next to him. Actually, now that you sat in it, with all of the luggage it was more like half a seat. You felt very awkward. You were pressed so tightly against Malik that you could hardly move.  
"You guys comfortable back there?" Joey mocked, stretching out in the front seat to show he had room to move. Malik leaned forward and whispered something to Joey. You couldn't hear what he had said but you could have sworn you heard your name mentioned. Joey frowned and started the car mumbling something unintelligibly. Joey turned on the radio; it was far too loud to hear anything spoken. Everything that was said was shouted and often misheard. Tèa reached forward and turned the radio off. For ten minutes the two went back and forth turning on and off the radio.  
Around a half hour later the car had made it to the expressway. You looked out the window with mild interest. Domino was still a new place to you, even though you had been there for a few months now. The other cars and landscape where nothing more than a blur. 'Why didn't I get my license here?' you mused watching more blue, green, and red blurs go by. Something in the back of your head was telling you that the other objects shouldn't be mere blurs.  
"Hey Joey, I think you should slow down." Tèa shouted.  
"What you say ?" Joey turned around slightly.  
"I said to slow down!" Tèa repeated louder.  
"Go down? What are you talking about?"  
"She said- ah turn around!" you shrieked. Joey miraculously heard that and whipped around to see the near collision with a tunnel wall. The car swerved sharply to the left, sending you toppling on top of Malik.  
"It's much more comfortable this way." Malik winked, slipping his arm around your waist "Don't you agree?"  
You stared up at a loss for words as Malik lifted you to where you were sitting fully on his lap, remaining there until the car drive was finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally we're here!" Joey exclaimed yawning. "It's about time!" he added as he hopped out of the car and opened the door for you and Malik. You stepped out and stretched your legs gratefully. Malik followed suit morosely.  
"Looks like we're the first one here." Malik noted looking around. You looked around as well. It was beautiful. Everything was covered in snow, and the slopes you'd soon be skiing down were breath taking. Yami's car pulled into the lot less than five minutes later.  
"We would have been here a lot sooner if Miho didn't have to stop at every little shop for a souvenir." Yugi motioned to the bags of snow globes and other objects.  
"At least Yami didn't nearly drive you into a tunnel wall!" Tèa retorted exasperatedly.  
A horn blared scaring you half to death. You turned to see a car speeding forward. You could hear shouting. The car turned sharply into the parking lot. Before it had stopped the passenger seat flew open and Bakura jumped out landing easily on his feet.  
"I would rather drive with the Pharaoh than that moron." Bakura declared glaring at the car.  
"What? It doesn't look like the car is totaled or anything like that." You noted.  
"Damn the road is full of morons. How the hell did they get their licenses?" Marik shouted slamming the car door.  
"Imagine listening to that for an hour an seventeen minutes." Bakura frowned.  
"How dare they try to pass me up?" Marik scowled.  
"I am never going to get my driver's license." Ryou declared horrified as he stepped out of the car clinging onto his suitcase.  
"The only thing worth seeing was when this idiot nearly drove into the tunnel wall!" Marik continued.  
"That was this idiot." Malik laughed pointing to Joey.  
"It wouldn't have happened had Tèa not been complaining about my driving!" Joey retorted.  
"You were going thirty miles over the speed limit!" Tèa shrieked.  
"The next person who speaks is going to regret the day they were born." Bakura growled "Hey Pharaoh, have anything to say?"  
"Welcome to the Domino Ski Resort! We are so happy to have you here!" an employee greeted warmly.

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is a killer, and being lazy doesn't help. Expect the next chapter a lot sooner. Only one problem, I've never gone skiing. So if I'm not accurate, I dunno sue me. Speaking of which, I never put a disclaimer on this story. Here it is.

-I do not own YuGiOh, but I do own you. -


	11. Chapter 11

You looked around the lodge taking in the atmosphere

You looked around the lodge taking in the atmosphere. This was going to be a lot of fun. Whether you knew the first thing about skiing or not, being here with these guys was going to add a new twist to anything you knew! You looked around while Yami checked everyone in.  
"But I reserved six rooms." You heard Yami shout from the check-in.  
"I am sorry sir, but there is only one room. Every other room is full." The clerk apologized, pretending to care.  
"We are not going to fit into one room." Yugi noted.  
"That's not my problem kid."  
Yami shook his head, clearly frustrated and snatched the key out of the clerk's hand.  
"Did I hear wrong, or are we seriously going to have to spend five days here with only one room?" You laughed uncertainly, praying that you had heard wrong.  
"Whatever it comes down to, I am not sleeping with Marik." Joey exclaimed rubbing the back of his head, probably recalling having a cabinet smashed over his head.  
"Don't flatter yourself." Marik quipped making a face.  
"Ahh go to hell freak!" Joey shouted making a fist.  
"I am going to be sick." Bakura groaned grimacing.  
"Ah, are we jealous now?" Marik grinned crossing his arms over his chest.  
"That is something I'll be hearing in my nightmares." Tèa declared.  
Marik grinned again sticking out his tongue. You glanced over at Bakura, it seemed as though he was debating whether to knock out Marik, or vomit.  
"You just had to invite them didn't you?" Yami growled rolling his eyes.  
"My apologies Pharaoh." You smirked, though you were deeply disturbed by the conversation that was turning increasingly graphic behind you.  
"I am going to go check out the room now, excuse me." A deeply flustered Ryou mumbled before dodging out of the room.  
"Miho is going too!" Miho exclaimed, practically running out of the room after Ryou.  
You looked back to the quickly depleting group.  
"Alright, unless you two are going to start making out, let's get going." You smirked turning towards the door. Both Bakura and Marik were silent.  
"Hahaha that was awesome !" Joey roared with laughter.  
"I would recommend you shut your mouth before I do it for you." Bakura growled menacingly. "And don't you say anything either ."  
"You thought it not me." You shrugged innocently. Marik remained uncharacteristically quiet.  
"So Yami where is the room at?" Tèa asked breaking the silence.  
"Uh, this way." Yami answered and began walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You pulled on your thick coat and other 'snow clothes' as quickly as you could. You were looking forward to skiing.  
"And why would I want to spend any more time with you than absolutely necessary?" You heard Bakura ask, to whom, you did not know.  
"Then what are you going to do?" You called through the door.  
"You see, you morons are everywhere. That is none of your information ." Bakura quipped. You heard a door open and shut and figured that he had left. You shrugged and opened the door looking around to see the others waiting.  
"Are we ready to head out?" You asked pulling your gloves on. Getting frostbite here was not on your list of things to do.  
"Nope, still waiting on Miho." Joey groaned. "Hurry up Miho or uh, Ryou will leave without you!"  
Ryou shook his head appalled, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, Miho's voice boomed through the hall.  
"No! Don't leave without Miho!" Miho shrieked running out of the room. You couldn't help but laugh; she looked like a giant pink fluffy blob.  
"Miho you look fantastic!" Tristan applauded.  
"Can we go now?" Malik asked, leaning against the wall "Or are we going to have a fashion show first?"  
"Do you think Miho will need another scarf?" Miho asked. Yami, Malik, and Joey all turned to Miho.  
"No." they declared in unison.  
"Come on let's go!" Yugi chirped starting off to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are going to crash into that-" You cringed as Joey went off course and crashed into a tree. "Are you alright?" You called out.  
"I was alright the first time. I was okay the second time. This time, I am not okay!" he called, stumbling backwards and passing out.  
"Three strikes, and he's out." Tristan declared making the 'out' signal. You shook your head and assisted in half carrying, half dragging Joey back to the lodge. You headed back to the slopes; planning on riding a few more times before it got too dark.  
"Hey ! Wait up!" You looked around and spotted Yugi a few meters away. You smiled and jogged over to him the best you could while lugging your skis and materials with you. "This is a lot of fun, don't you think?" Yugi chirped as you two caught a lift and headed up the slope.  
"Yeah, this is amazing!" You exclaimed looking over the lift at the ground that seemed to shrink more and more the higher you went. You rode on in silence for a while.  
"Um ?" Yugi shifted uneasily, you could tell that he was putting a lot of thought into what he would say next.  
"Yeah? What is it Yugi?" You turned and smiled making sure to seem open and easy to talk to.  
"How did you find out that Yami was a Pharaoh?" Yugi asked warily. You stared for a moment and shook your head.  
"Bakura told me. What's it matter? Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. Well aside from- haha I was kidding!" You responded shrugging.  
"Oh no I didn't mean it like that! I know you wouldn't tell anyone or something like that!" Yugi waved his hands apologetically.  
"Then what's wrong?" You asked. 'I can tell that these guys would rather drink bleach than be in a ten mile radius of Bakura or Marik. But isn't freaking out about this seems a bit, I don't know, unnecessary to say the least.'  
"You do know that-" Yugi started but stopped in mid sentence "Oh man we better jump down before we miss the slope!"  
You looked down and realized that the lift had already started going back down the hill. You laughed and jumped down, falling flat on your back.  
"Are you alright ?" Yugi asked, offering you a hand.  
"Yeah fine, the ski broke my fall." You bantered, taking his hand gratefully. "Well, that was a lot more trouble than it should have been." You laughed, noticing that Yugi was not going to finish his statement. 'Oh well, I'll figure out eventually. Or, then again, maybe not…'  
"I am really glad that you moved here!" Yugi declared.  
"Thanks, I am too." You smiled. 'He is too sweet. It seems like I have known him for years, even though we just met a few months back.' You mused.  
"I'll race you to the bottom!" Yugi pronounced.  
"Last one there has to sleep with Marik!" You shouted and launched yourself down the hill.  
"Hey no fair! You never said 'go'!" You heard Yugi call, though that really made no difference. Something hit the side of your ski and it fell off. You tumbled head over heel a few times. Yugi looked back laughing "See you at the bottom!" You attempted skiing down the hill on one ski, unsuccessfully. After a while of trudging through the snow you found yourself at the bottom. Yugi stood waiting and immediately began apologizing profusely.  
"Really, it's no problem." You laughed light heartedly "I am going to head back up to get my other ski." You thought for a moment 'Why did I not grab my ski before coming down the hill. It's not like I had any way of catching up.' You reprimanded yourself. "Meet you at the lodge!"  
"Want me to come with you? It is getting dark out." Yugi noted.  
"That's alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." You turned to walk up the slope. It wouldn't be right to drag Yugi along because you hadn't strapped your ski on the right way.  
"Okay, but make sure to hurry up and get back! You don't want to get lost!" Yugi warned beginning to walk back towards the lodge. You pulled your coat tighter around you and started walking up the hill. There were no more skiers coming down. You figured that if you seen one you would simply duck out of the way. You carried your other ski under your arm along with the sticks you steer them with. It started getting darker, making it very difficult to see. After much trouble you found your ski. By the diminishing light you noticed that one of the straps on the ski was broken.  
"It looks like it was cut." You thought out loud. "Good thing they were rentals."  
You turned back looking down the slope and groaned. You had just finished walking up this thing and now you had to turn and walk back. Your toes were numb and you were thoroughly soaked. By now, the sun was almost completely gone. You were barely able to make out the signs that led the way back to the lodge. You walked quickly, stories of people freezing to death flashing through your mind. You shook your head. That was ridiculous. You looked around as you walked, not being able to recognize any sights to signal that you were anywhere near the lodge. You started getting really frustrated as you were led further into a heavily wooded area. 'I know we weren't in the middle of a bunch of trees.' You thought panicking a bit. You came into a clearing to see signs pointing in every way. Realization struck you hard, you were lost, and someone messed up the signs. You had no idea of which way to go to find the lodge. You looked around, the trees above you blocking out the light from the moon. You were in full panic mode looking back and forth as if you expected to see a neon sign pointing out the direction. 'This cannot be happening. This sort of thing only happens in books and movies.' You bit your lip and took a breath trying to calm your nerves. You could have screamed. After a few minutes of stumbling blindly around looking for the lodge, you caught sight of light. It seemed as though it were not too far away from were you were standing. After debating inwardly for a few moments you decided to check it out, that was really your only option aside from freezing to death out here. 'Please don't let it be crazy hobos.' You repeated in your mind as you neared the fire. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the sudden light. You shielded your eyes and glanced around quickly. You caught sight of the fire reflecting off what looked to be a pocketknife, which was placed over signs with arrows on them. You gawked at them in horror, wishing you had not read so many horror stories the night before. 'I think I would have preferred running into a crazy hobo.' You thought lamely as you backed away slowly. Who ever it was that was here had planned on you arriving, even going so far as to lead you here with fake signs. Your eyes darted around the poorly lit scene looking for any sign of movement. You hoped that if you backed away slowly and quietly, maybe who ever or what ever it was that led you here would not see you. You bumped into something hard and nearly jumped out of your skin. Realizing that it was most likely just a tree, you calmed down, until the 'tree' started laughing. You took off sprinting, dropping everything you were holding in a mad dash for escape. You knew better than to look over your shoulder, judging by the snow crunching behind you, whatever it was, was most definitely chasing you. You broke into another clearing, jumping as far as you could over the fallen trees. Adrenaline was pumping so hard that you had forgotten the fact that you were freezing cold, hungry, and tired. You were positive that you were going to make it away, until you landed on a patch of ice and fell. You landed flat on your back knocking the wind out of your lungs. You saw colors as a sharp pain seared in the back of your head. You gasped to refill your aching lungs and felt a shadow creep over you. You looked up to see what was most likely going to be the last face you ever saw. You tried to scream but could not. It was like one of those terrible nightmares that you could not make a sound no matter how hard you tried. You found yourself staring up at a smug, pale face. You recognized him, but horror prevented you from putting a name to the shadow covered face. That was short lived as a familiar voice broke the silence with laughter.  
"Why hello there , and what brings you here?" Bakura drawled mockingly. You dropped your head back to the ground, adrenaline leaving quickly, relief swept through you. That too was also short lived as relief was replaced with fury. You rolled over and jumped to your feet.  
"I am going to kill you!" you shrieked and lunged forward tackling Bakura. You pushed your arms into his chest winding him. He hesitated a moment, and that was just enough time for you to knock him into a huge mound of snow. In your haste you had forgotten about the fact that you were standing in a patch of ice. Your sudden movement resulted in you slipping yet again. This time instead of landing hard on your back, you landed on top of Bakura.  
"Oh come now, was all of that really necessary?" Bakura gasped, finally able to breath.  
"Let me think about that." You pretended to think. "Yes, that was all necessary." You concluded. Bakura chuckled softly and sat up, purposely sending you toppling into the snow again. You had opened your mouth planning to say something, but instead got a mouthful of snow. You sat up sputtering and glared at Bakura who was simply watching with an amused expression on his face.  
"That was fun. We should do this again some time." Bakura declared stretching his arms and wrapping one around your shoulder.  
"Fine, but next time you can be the one who gets scared half to death." You frowned, though you were once again unable to stay mad at him. Bakura turned his head to face you, cupping your cheek with his free hand.  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you." He mumbled, resting his forehead against yours, his wet hair shifting forwards splashing a few drops of water on your face. You could feel your heart fluttering madly in your chest. "Hmm, what's this? Your lips are blue." Bakura exclaimed quietly, running a finger over your lips sensually. "I'll have to fix that." He murmured, pressing his lips slowly against yours. You gasped at the unexpected move. Bakura took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. He moved his hand from your shoulder to the back of your head. You winced slightly, your head still sore from the rough impact with the ice. His other arms wrapped around your waist crushing your body against his. Bakura ran his tongue expertly along the roof of your mouth, then pulled back, slowly breaking the kiss. "There. Now your lips are as red as the rest of your face." He jeered, running a finger over the bridge of your nose. Without letting go of you, Bakura rose to his feet. "Well then, let's get back to the lodge before you freeze to death." Bakura smirked and half led half carried you, back to the lodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're alive!" Yugi shouted with relief as you entered the building. Immediately the entire group was up by the door firing off questions. You glanced behind you 'where did Bakura go?' you thought briefly. Your thoughts interrupted instantaneously.  
"You have been gone for over an hour. It is ten already! Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Yami scolded. You rubbed the back of your head shifting uneasily. This was like being yelled at by your parents.  
"What were you doing out there for so long?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow.  
At that moment Bakura entered the lodge. "Hey , you left your ski back in the forest." Bakura noted holding the ski out in front of him. The group stared at the two of you in silence.  
"So that's what you were doing." Marik chimed bursting out in laughter. You heard Bakura mutter something that sounded like 'I wish.' You shot him a look. Bakura returned the look with a grin and shrugged. You shook your head and turned back to the group a bit flustered.  
"Shut it Marik." Joey warned. If looks could kill, Marik would have been dead, so would Bakura who seemed more or less amused by the entire situation.  
"My ski broke. It took a lot longer to find it than I thought it would. By the time I found it the sun had practically set. Then I got lost because some moron messed up the signs." At the word moron you glanced briefly at Bakura who smirked. "Then I ran into him." You concluded pointing at Bakura. You decided to leave out the making out detail.  
"Thank goodness you are back! We were getting ready to send out a search party!" Ryou smiled sweetly.  
"Haha thanks Ryou. I am really sorry to have worried you all." You apologized sheepishly.  
"Next time bring your phone with you. If you get lost you can call me." Yami commented then shifted his gaze to Bakura. Judging by Yami's scowl, you would have thought that he knew what happened. 'He's a Pharaoh, not a psychic. Unless he's a psychic Pharaoh. That would not be good.' You mused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is no possible way for all of us to fit in here." Tèa declared crossing her arms clearly irritated.  
You looked around the room and were equally discouraged. There was a bed, couch, and chair. That was three possibly four spots to sleep.  
"It's this or sleep in the car." Yami sighed.  
"It would have been fine had the Pharaoh reserved more than one room." Bakura noted leaned against the wall scowling. Yami turned to Bakura slowly, glaring.  
"Unless you are volunteering to sleep in the car, keep your mouth shut." Yami ordered talking slowly as if he were choosing every word carefully. Bakura's scowl deepened and he stepped forward. You looked between the two and could feel the tension fill the room.  
"Awh did I aggravate you your highness?" Bakura mocked, a smirk spreading across his face. You picked up a pillow and chucked it at Yami.  
"Hey Yami, help me see if this couch is a pull-out bed." You called. Yami caught the pillow and glared at Bakura for another moment before turning to you. You sighed in relief.  
After a while off spreading blankets on the floor, you had all finally found a spot to sleep. It had been decided that Tèa and Miho would share the bed. Joey sprawled out on the couch.  
"I'll be taking the sofa." He declared folding his arms under his head. Malik walked behind the couch and pulled the blanket out from under Joey, sending him toppling off the couch. Malik laughed as he jumped over the couch landing on the now vacant cushions.  
"Isn't that noble. Joey offered to sleep on the floor." Malik exclaimed smirking. Joey sat up rubbing his head and cussing Malik out. "Shut it bonehead." Malik grinned, throwing the blanket over Joey's head. Marik dropped onto the chair practically challenging someone to say something. No one took up the challenge. You were between Ryou and Joey.  
The heating was definitely not enough to heat the entire room. You were tempted to grab your coat but decided not to. It would probably still be soaked from earlier.  
"Um ?" You heard Ryou whisper sheepishly.  
"Yeah?" you rolled over to see him twisting the blanket nervously in his hands.  
"If you are cold um we could share the uh blanket." He stammered, his voice dropping below a whisper. "If you want to that is." He continued apologetically.  
"Thank you. I am freezing." You smiled. Ryou pulled back his blanket timidly. Even though it was practically zero-vision you could see that he was blushing profusely. Ryou wrapped the blanket around you two. You cuddled close to Ryou feeling heat rising to your face from being so close. Ryou gently brushed the hair from your face.  
"Better?" He asked quietly. You nodded mutely closing your eyes. As you started dozing off you felt Ryou kiss your forehead lightly and pull you closer. You smiled tiredly before falling into a sound sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

No matter how awesome any slope was, after six days of going up and down the same slopes, it got pretty old

No matter how awesome any slope was, after six days of going up and down the same slopes, it got pretty old. So today you and the gang had decided to go hiking instead. It was only five in the morning, but you had all decided to leave early since today would be the last day here. You stepped into the hall to see the majority of the group looking like they could fall asleep at any given time. You tossed your coat onto the large pile of winter clothing and took a seat between Bakura and Marik while waiting for the rest of the group to come out of the room.

"Miho, we're only hiking. You really don't need to bring all of that with you." Tèa insisted motioning towards the large bag she was dragging with her.

"But what if we get lost? Miho doesn't want to die!" Miho exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, seeming a bit irritated which was very unlike her. You figured it was due to lack of sleep. You doubted anyone would be all here today.

"Don't worry Miho, I don't think it's possible to get lost here." Yugi consoled opening his eyes head leaned against the wall.

"Unless Bakura has something to do with it." You mumbled under your breath. Bakura grinned nodding his head but remaining quiet. Marik glanced over at you wanting some sort of explanation, but you decided it best not to say anything.

"Okay, Miho will leave this here. But if we get lost then it is not my fault we will be found frozen solid three weeks later!" Miho pouted, dragging her bag back into the room.

"Having her frozen solid would not be a loss." Marik muttered grinning. Your eyes widened. For some reason you would not put freezing Miho to death past Marik. Bakura shook his head snickering under his breath. When Miho returned, both Bakura and Marik burst out laughing. The rest of the group turned to stare at the two who were doubled over laughing. Miho started laughing as well.

"Why are we laughing?" Miho asked blinking in a confused manner. Bakura and Marik stared incredulously at her. "Did someone tell a knock knock joke?"

"Yes. That is it exactly. Nothing gets past you Miho." Marik jeered. Miho clapped her hands happily, not catching the mockery in his voice for a moment. Ryou bounced out of the room cheerily carrying his coat under his arm and dropping his coat onto the pile.

"Good morning everyone!" Ryou greeted smiling, not looking tired in the least. "What are we waiting for? Shouldn't we go get breakfast?" he inquired looking at the tired group and only receiving blank stares from those whose eyes were open. Ryou shifted uncomfortably and sat down crossing his legs.

"Anyone else in the room?" Yami inquired rubbing his eyes.

"Nope, the room is empty." Ryou answered looking around.

"Then I guess we should head off." Yami proclaimed his voice lacking any enthusiasm. You stood to your feet and walked over to grab your coat. You lifted the coat and seen a face. You nearly fell over in surprise. A lilac eye opened glaring at you. You looked again and noticed that it was Malik.

"Go back to sleep." He murmured pulling you into the pile of coats. At first you thought he was joking, but realized he wasn't when you heard him start snoring. Yami shook his head laughing.

"Malik, wake up." You insisted. Malik grunted and put his hand over your mouth. You heard a door open and shut but couldn't move to see who it was because of Malik's death grip.

"Malik come on wake up." Joey demanded.

"No." Malik yawned pulling a coat over his head. You heard a door open and shut again and heard footsteps approaching where you were. You glanced up to see Bakura and Marik standing above the two of you with a giant bucket. It did not take long to realize what was inside of the bucket. You shook your head back and forth dreading what was about to happen. Marik grinned and the two turned the bucket over, spilling gallon after gallon of snow and water onto yours and Malik's heads. You jumped away screaming, soaking wet and freezing yet again. People opened the doors from their rooms to see what all the commotion was about.

"It's five in the morning!" Someone shouted.

"I am very aware of that now shut up!" Malik shouted sitting up glaring. You could not help but laugh. Malik was sitting there looking exhausted, dripping wet with a pink coat wrapped around his shoulders.

"Great idea geniuses, now our coats are soaked!" Joey snapped looking to the drenched mass of garments. Bakura smirked and lifted his coat from where he had previously been sitting. 'Why does it seem like they have had this planned out?' you thought to yourself noticing that Marik had never taken his coat off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You took a deep breath inhaling the scent of the pine trees that surrounded you. The trees swayed in the mild wind and you pulled your coat tighter around yourself. You almost started laughing again recalling how you had all dried your coats. Who would have thought to use a stove?

"Last one to the top of the hill is a rotten egg!" Yugi declared running up the side of the hill, zigzagging between the masses of trees. You and a few others dashed up the hill as well, gaining on the tri-color haired teen easily. Joey reached the top of the hill first, slipping and sliding back down the other side. Tristan reached the top of the hill next and doubled over laughing. Joey ran back up the side of the hill nailing Tristan with a snowball. Within mere seconds a snowball fight had broken out among the group. You formed a snowball and aimed in at Tèa, missing and hitting Yami square in the face. You covered your mouth stifling your laughter at the surprised look on his face. He smirked and grabbed a handful of snow throwing it at you, and hitting Miho by mistake. Miho screamed wiping the snow out of her blue hair frantically. You felt something ice cold being shoved down the back of your shirt. You whipped around and came face to face with Malik who pulled your now snow filled hood over your head. You shrieked, pulling your hood off. It felt like thousand of tiny needles were piercing through you. You crouched down grabbing as much snow as possible. Malik laughed and turned running away from you. You chased after his throwing the snow, missing terribly.

"Hahaha! Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me!" Malik taunted childishly. Joey stepped up behind him dumping an armful of snow onto his head. Malik yelped shaking his head, snow flying in every direction. You turned grabbing another armful of snow and crept up behind Marik. As soon as you lifted your arms to throw the snow at him, he turned around tackling you into the snow. Every bit of snow you had held splashed against your face. As soon as you hit the ground the two of you started toppling down the side of the hill, which was considerably steeper than the side you had raced up moments ago. Marik positioned you to where you would not be crushed beneath him once you hit the bottom, laughing madly all the while.

You landed with an 'oomph' and looked down at Marik who was as equally covered in snow as you were. He sat up, his hair weighed down by the snow. He raised his eyebrows suggestively and reached behind him. You leaned forward to see what he was doing, but by the time you realized what he had in mind he had pulled his hand forward smashing a particularly large wad of snow over your head.

After about a half hour the snowball fight had ceased. Not one had made it out without being completely drenched. You looked around at the group, laughing inwardly at their disheveled appearances.

About fifteen minutes later the majority of the group voted to go back so that everyone would not become hypothermic. You stepped into the heated lodge, never having been so grateful to be back here than you were now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You leaned against the plush cushions of the lodge sofa, still a bit cold from you previous 'adventure'. You were a bit upset that you had to be going home today. The trip had been everything you had expected it to be and more. You were snapped out of your reverie as Ryou dropped onto the seat next to you.

"Um would you like some hot chocolate ?" Ryou asked nervously, looking at you through his still damp hair extending a paper cup towards you.

"Thanks!" you smiled brightly and took the cup. "This has to have been the quickest seven days of my life." You exclaimed taking a drink of the hot chocolate.

"Yes, it certainly was. It is as though we just arrived here yesterday and now we are leaving in a few hours!" Ryou agreed blowing into his cup.

"Haha yeah. When I get home I think I am going to sleep until next Friday." You laughed yawning again. Waking up so early and everything else was taking a toll on you. Ryou laughed and nodded uneasily. Though the conversation was completely free of any awkward subjects, you could tell that he was nervous about something.

"Um , do you want to go outside for a bit…?" Ryou questioned in a very rushed voice. Looking as if that took a great deal of effort. You nodded and stood to your feet. Ryou took breath and jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over the table in his haste. His face promptly turned a deep shade of red. Ryou opened the door for you and the two of you walked out. The two of you walked on in a very awkward silence for a while before reaching a bench.

"It's really nice outside don't you think?" you asked motioning towards the sky, finally breaking the silence.

"Y-Yes it is." Ryou nodded. A harsh wind blew chilling you to the bone. Ryou moved closer and put his arm around your shoulder and stepped to where he was blocking the wind. You felt Ryou's finger gently lifting your chin and another brushing the hair out of your face. He pressed his lips against yours softly but broke the kiss quickly blushing fervently he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by an obnoxious whistle.

"Wooh! Way to go Ryou!" You heard Joey shouting from behind you.

"Ryou's got a girlfriend!" Tristan taunted in a singsong voice. Ryou looked absolutely mortified. He opened and shut his mouth a few times unable to make a sound.

You felt heat rush to your face and shifted your weight from foot to foot.

"Joey! Tristan!" Ryou shouted, his voice sounding like something between an accusing tone and a whine. Joey and Tristan walked forward singing 'Ryou and sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes-' they were cut off as you promptly bonked the two on the head.

"Just came here to tell you that we're heading ff in ten minutes. Better make sure you two lovebirds are packed." Tristan jeered.

"Oh oh right I uh better go pack." Ryou exclaimed and darted back towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No. You are not driving." Bakura stated pushing past Marik and sitting in the driver's seat. "Hand me the keys." He extended his hand. Marik smirked and dropped the keys into his hand.

"Your loss." He muttered and clambered into the back seat next to you. You wrapped a blanket around yourself and rested your head against the window. It was nearly one in the morning and you could hardly keep your eyes open.

"Do you know how to drive?" You asked, voice distorted by another yawn.

"Yes, I do." Bakura retorted none too happily. You nodded far too tired to worry about him crashing into something. The car's engine roared to life cutting through the otherwise serene night. You opened your eyes to watch the lodge disappearing further and further into the darkness. After driving on in silence for a while, you had all but fallen asleep. You felt something pulling you onto the leather seats of the car. You opened your eyes and came face to face with Marik. Marik grinned and claimed your lips in his own. He bit your bottom lip sharply. You opened your mouth in surprise. After a solid forty five seconds you two pulled apart for air. Marik turned his head yawning widely and dropped his head back onto the seat next to yours. He put a hand on your back and pressed you closer to him, your head resting against his chest. Though naturally, in this situation you would probably have been freaking out, now you were comfortable. Marik started stroking your hair softly, you could almost hear him grinning. You took in a breath and smiled tiredly. The only sounds you heard were Marik's heartbeat and the sound of the cars on the road.


	13. Chapter 13

You woke up to the sound of muffled voices that sounded really upset

You woke up to the sound of sirens in the distance. Opening your eyes you were met with the sight of black cotton. 'I'm still in the car.' You thought absent-mindedly still not all there from having just woken up.

"What's going on?" you asked trying to stifle a yawn, lifting your head up to where you could see. It was still nighttime. You heard the sirens getting closer. "Oh."

Bakura rolled his eyes "I didn't see the sign that said the road was closed." he sighed. You nodded and leaned back. That seemed like it would go over easily enough. Your head snapped up when a thought occurred to you.

"Bakura you don't have a license." You declared, but it was a bit too late. A police officer knocked on the window and signaled to roll the window down.

"Are you aware that you are driving on a road that is off limits?" the officer asked as soon as the window was rolled down.

"Yeah. I was-" Bakura started but was cut off.

"If you knew then why didn't you turn around?" the officer accused. "Have you been drinking?"

"No. I was going to-" Bakura answered but was cut off again.

"I need to see your license and registration please." He demanded clearly not up for dealing with three 'teenagers' in the middle of the night. Bakura grimaced and reached for the glove box.

"Hey Bakura?" You had come up with something that might just keep the three of you out of jail for the night.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you keep your license in your suitcase?" You asked. The police officer looked skeptically towards you. Bakura looked confused at first but caught on quickly.

"Oh yeah. Would you mind getting it out of the trunk for me?" Bakura tried to keep back a smirk while speaking.

"Umm that might be a problem." You laughed 'nervously'.

"And why is that young lady?" the police officer asked, clearly unhappy.

"Because I put his suitcase in Yami's car." You bowed your head. 'Please let this work.'

"You don't have a license do you?" the officer asked looking at Bakura. "I have been on the job for twenty years, I can tell when someone is lying."

You cursed inwardly, it seemed like such a great idea. Bakura sighed and nodded, still trying to be polite.

"I have a license." Marik stated sounding like he just woke up, which he did.

"Then why are you not driving?" the officer demanded.

"Because I was sleeping."

The officer shook his head. "That isn't good enough. You three are coming into the station. You can call your parents there. Now please step out of the car, all of you."

You all obliged, none too happy about the situation. You were inwardly freaking out. 'My parents are going to kill me. I am never going to be allowed out of the house, let alone hang out with anyone again.' You sighed.

The back of the police car was really uncomfortable. The seats felt like they were made of plastic and it was cold. 'Well criminals wouldn't get star treatment.' You mused but it did not make this any more fun. Fun? Ha! You sat between Bakura and the door trying not to fall back asleep. You would not want your head to touch anything back here.

"Remind me never to be put in the backseat of a police car." You joked, placing your hands in your lap.

"Remind me never to let Bakura drive." Marik growled shooting another glare at Bakura.

"Shut up Marik I'm not in the mood for your crap." Bakura retorted.

"I'm not in the mood to be in a jail cell. Looks like neither of us gets what we want!" Marik shouted. Bakura shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but was, for a third time, interrupted.

"Quiet down back there." The officer ordered. You shifted uncomfortably. It was one thing being in the back of a police car. It was another thing to be in the back of a police car with Bakura and Marik at each other's necks. You tried to look out the window but the bars made it hard to do that. You glanced down and seen something huge and hairy, and it was moving! You cringed and moved closer to Bakura. This was not a good way to finish your day.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked the sharp edge to his voice fading a bit.

"There is something moving over there." You grimaced as it crawled up the window. You heard Marik start snickering and before you knew it you felt two hands on your shoulders.

"Aww isn't it cute? Why don't you go pet it?" Marik jeered pushing you towards the bug. You shrieked and pressed your feet against the door, pushing back to keep yourself away from the bug, or at least you thought it was a bug. Bakura joined in and tried to push you closer to the creature.

"No no no no no no no!" You protested. The police officer reached back and smashed the bug. Bakura and Marik both looked disappointed and released you. 'Well, there goes the last interesting part of the trip.' You thought.

"There is another one in your hair." Bakura informed you.

"Ahh get it out get it out get it out!" you screamed trying to get whatever it was out of your hair. Both Marik and Bakura were laughing hysterically. It took a few moments of panic to realize there was nothing in your hair. You leaned back in your seat and crossed your arms over your chest, whacking your arm roughly against the window. You winced and rubbed your arm earning more snickers from Bakura and Marik. "That wasn't funny."

"Nooo of course it wasn't." Bakura patronized. You shook your head. Any attempt of having your hair look nice was destroyed.

"I said for you to keep it down!" the officer shouted. Fortunately he pulled up to the station then or you thought that Marik would have smashed through the glass and strangled the man. The door was opened and you stepped out taking a deep breath, partially to calm your nerves partially to get some air that did not smell terrible.

You kept sneaking glances to Bakura and Marik; you were really starting to get worried. "You can sit here. There is a phone there, call your parents if you want." The officer pointed to a bench and phone then walked into what you assumed was his office. You tried to not show that you were upset. You didn't want to look like a wuss in front of them. You decided not to call. If there were any way of getting out of this without your parents finding out, you would do that. Bakura picked up the phone and pretended to be talking to someone. He hung up and dropped down on the bench next to you and Marik.

"Who did you call?" You asked. Bakura grinned and nodded to where the police officer was coming back out, not answering your question. You blinked and leaned back. Apparently he had something planned.

"I am going to need your names and addresses." The officer noted, not looking up from his papers. Bakura put a finger to his lips signaling for you and Marik to remain silent. The officer did not catch the signal. Looking up from his papers he repeated himself. He received no answer. "I am not playing around. You three need to answer me or you will be spending time in a jail cell." He growled irritably. Bakura reached forward and took a deck of cards from the desk.

"Let's play a game. If you win we will not cause any problems." Bakura stated.

"And if you win?" The officer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out if that happens." Bakura shrugged.

"Fine. What's the game? I've never lost a game of cards." The officer exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest in an arrogant manner.

"It is simple. We both draw five cards and set them on the table like this." Bakura explained, drawing five cards and placing each face down on the desk. "We flip over one card each. Who ever has the higher card wins the round. Who ever won three out of five rounds wins the game."

The police officer nodded and looked around the station. "Sounds good to me. We're the only ones in the station." He added and shuffled the deck of cards thoroughly. Both drew five cards and lay them face down on the desk. The police officer had won the first two rounds and Bakura looked pretty agitated. You glanced over to Marik who was kicked back looking completely at ease. "Might as well just give up now son. Unless you win every one of the rounds, you lose. And the likelihood of that is not in your favor." The officer grinned. Bakura cocked his head to the side.

"Well, we'll see." Bakura sighed and flipped over another card. He won. The officer looked surprised and flipped over another card, losing again. "Looks like we're tied." Bakura noted. The officer just grunted and flipped over another card, a queen. Bakura smirked and flipped over the last card, a king. "Looks like you lose." Bakura breathed.

"Yeah whatever. You're still giving me your information." The police officer grumbled.

"I'm afraid not." Bakura declared rising to his feet. "You lost, now you will play a penalty game." The Millennium Ring glowed brightly around his neck. Marik grabbed your hand and lead you out of the station. You heard the officer scream and turned back, only seeing a flash of light before the door shut. You stared wide eyed and turned to Marik.

"What just happened?" you demanded. Marik looked as far from bothered as one could possibly be. That was unnerving. However it was not nearly as unnerving as the smirk that spread across his face and the lack of a response. Marik glanced over his shoulder looking around a bit. You thought he was trying to get out of answering you, but it ended up he was looking for his car that was parked in the lot. Apparently another officer had brought the car here. "Marik what did Bakura just do? Did he kill that guy?" you asked, hysteria audible in your quavering voice. Marik turned back to you, the smirk having never left his face.

"He's not dead, but he will not be bothering us, or anyone else any time soon." Marik answered, well half-answered. Before you were able to speak again, the station door opened and Bakura slid out. As the door shut you were able to see the officer sprawled on the floor, not moving. Cards lay scattered over the floor.

"What did you do?" you asked again, this time to Bakura. You prayed that you would get an actual answer this time.

"Mmm, I cannot answer that question my dear ." Bakura grinned. Your heart was pounding against your chest so heavily now you thought you were going to pass out. It had just been a drive home from one of the greatest weeks of your life. Now, it was something you'd be hearing headlines about on the news tomorrow. You could hardly process this, this horror. It was unreal, like something out of a nightmare. The ring glowed again around Bakura's neck. You stepped back suddenly wondering who the 'good guys' were in this.

You woke up with a start knocking heads with Marik as you sat straight up. Marik let out a stream of curses and rubbed his head.

"I say we're back at your house and now I think I have a concussion." Marik grumbled. You blinked repeatedly trying to understand where you were. The sun was rising, casting shadows through windows. It provided quite an ominous setting, but it was different now. Whatever had occurred was over now. Though you were doubting it ever happened.

"Someone is talkative." Bakura laughed. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" he asked, his face taking on a look of concern.

"Umm yeah I'm fine. What happened when you got pulled over by the cops?" You asked deciding to see how much was real.

"I was not pulled over." Bakura blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"O-oh. Okay." You stammered. 'There is no way that was a dream. But how else can you explain it? Weird things have happened before. But isn't this a bit much?' you thought, contradicting your thoughts all the while.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Marik asked. You nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I had some really bizarre dream last night and it's freaking me out. Um, see you around, thanks for the ride!" you thanked, feeling slightly more at ease. You opened the car door and hopped out. Bakura handed you your bag.

You shut the door of your house behind you, relieved to be at home. Now that Marik and Bakura were gone you could think over your 'dream'.

'Dreams can be very realistic. But nothing was out of place or dreamlike about it aside from the um end.' You didn't want to think about what had happened to the unfortunate cop, be he real or a part of your imagination. 'Everything seemed so real.' You mused. You gasped and looked at your arm whose soreness was making itself known. Sure enough, there was a bruise forming from where you had hit it against the police car. You felt your heart leap to your throat. Whether you were easily scared by things or not, this qualified as horrifying.

You jumped to your feet, no longer able to sit still. You paced around the house checking to make sure everything was in place. You had no idea why; you just had to do something. 'Maybe I just hurt it when I was sleeping.' You thought futiley.

"Alright, why am I trying to convince myself that this didn't happen?" you shouted in frustration stalking into the kitchen. You poured yourself a bowl of cereal, half expecting something to jump out at you like in a horror movie.

It was almost hard to stomach the food. Your nerves were so frazzled that you doubted you could even keep the food down. You sighed and strode into your bedroom, shutting the door behind you. You changed into a clean pair of pajamas, very thankful for the change in sleepwear. No matter how comfortable something was, wearing it for seven nights was enough to make anyone appreciate a change. You fell onto your bed, suddenly feeling tired again. So much for not being able to sit still.

You had not slept very well at the lodge and were loving the feeling of your own bed. Your mind was numbed by your exhaustion, thoughts tumbling into a murmur in the back of your mind. You fell asleep rather quickly. When you finally woke up the sun was setting. You rolled onto your side and stretched.

You nearly jumped out of your skin. Sitting on your computer chair was none other than Bakura.

"You scared me half to death." You squeaked holding a hand to your heart.

"I apologize." Bakura breathed. As always, the sound of his voice never seemed to disturb the silence.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, raising an eyebrow. That really seemed kind of creepy.

"I was worried about you. You seemed really upset earlier." Bakura shrugged indifferently. Your heart fluttered and you instantly scolded yourself for thinking that he was a bad person. "I can see that I am forgiven?" Bakura phrased the statement into a question, moving from your computer chair to the edge of your bed.

"That is so sweet." You smiled edging closer to Bakura who pulled you into a tight embrace. Your heart lurched again, but for different reasons this time. You relaxed into his grip, resting comfortably against his side. "Hey Bakura?" you voiced.

"What is it?" Bakura shifted you to where he was holding you.

"I know last night wasn't a dream." You sighed, nuzzling closer to show that you weren't nearly as upset as before. "What happened to the police officer?" you asked softly. Bakura sighed and ruffled your hair.

"I told you about the Shadow games before. That was one of them. He is now in the Shadow Realm." He explained, judging your reaction. "I am sorry that you were upset." Bakura pulled you closer. You knew that that information should have had you scared out of your wits, but with the way Bakura explained it, it didn't sound as horrendous. "I can release him whenever I choose." He added.

"Why did you do that?" you asked, your voice holding no accusatory tone, only curiosity. You felt something in the back of your mind saying that your acceptance of this was not good. A few months ago, something like this would have been traumatizing. Then again, a few months ago you hadn't known anyone here.

"You were worried about getting in trouble with your parents. And what fun would things be without dragging you along?" he teased kissing your forehead. For the second time, you felt your heart flutter. Those were the two kindest things. You smiled from ear to ear and threw your arms around Bakura kissing him full on the lips. Bakura pulled you flush against his chest, running his fingers up and down your spine. He eventually pulled back, breaking the kiss, knowing that you would not unless you were half dead from lack of air. "What was that for?" he asked grinning impishly.

You shook your head "For everything." You murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed for your outburst. But hey, after what he did for you, that was more than necessary. 'He sent someone to the Shadow Realm for me.' You thought in awe. It wouldn't be until much later that the shock of that set in.


	14. Chapter 14 A

**A/N Agh guys I have been neglecting you for so long! I am SO sorry!!!!! So please enjoy these chapters. They will be coming up so much sooner, I promise, it is my New Year's resolution... Oh, just so you understand the A B C thing. It has been pointed out that the reader feels bad making out with everyone, like they are cheating on their guy. So now there will be a scene for Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura, and Yami Marik. If you want a scene with someone else, just tell me k?**

Christmas time at long last. Snow had finally fallen and it looked beautiful. Everyone was excited about the upcoming holidays. Sales were being announced from every corner and so many were overdoing the shopping thing. It was a perfectly wonderful season. Except for the fact that you were dead sick.  
You rolled onto your side, trying to find a position in which you could still breathe through your nose. You rubbed your head hoping that this time it would make it stop feeling like your head was going to explode. Every muscle in your body was stiff and sore. It sort of felt like you were hit by a truck, then went and ran for five hours while holding your breath and spinning in circles. Not that you would know what that feels like. You took a deep breath, which sent you into another coughing fit. Your stomach and chest hurt from coughing so much.  
Sleeping sounded like a great idea. You waited for the medicine to kick in, and hopefully knock you out until next summer. Just as you were finally dozing off, your neighbors started blasting Christmas carols.  
"I'm sick, I'm miserable. And I am stuck listening to Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree." You moaned and pulled the pillow over your head sufficiently cutting off your supply of oxygen.  
After that nothing you could do would allow you any comfort, even when the music was turned off. Your stomach was growling, but just the thought of moving made you feel like grabbing a handful of sleeping pills and just dying. You were sure you were not going to survive this anyway. 'Okay maybe I am being a bit dramatic.' You sighed, coughing again.  
You slipped off your bed and made your lightheaded way to your kitchen. You decided not to turn any lights on. Everything should look as dreadful as you felt. That did not take much; the house was a mess. You had not had the energy to so much as clean up the wrappers of your various cough drops, pills, and cough medicine. You made a face feeling like you would throw up if you looked to hard at any of the afore listed abominations.  
You glanced around the kitchen through your sore eyes.

You seriously wished that you had decided to stay in bed.  
"Hello _____. I have not seen you around so I decided to check in on you." Bakura sat perched on your kitchen table tossing an unopened box of aspirin in the air and catching it. For a moment you thought he had brought it for you, but you realized that it was one you had bought on your last miserable trip to the corner shop.  
You sighed and dropped onto a kitchen chair to Bakura's side.  
"Not very talkative are we?" he sneered.  
"I'm sick." You mumbled, your voice sounding terrible. Bakura looked down at you for a moment and rose an eyebrow.  
"What am I supposed to do with you when you're sick?" he frowned in mock disappointment. You let your head fall onto the kitchen table. Naturally you would have been more courteous, but you felt awful. Keeping your eyes open was as much as you could do.  
"Would you mind handing me those aspirins?" It hurt your head to speak. Everything made your head throb with intensity that brought tears to your eyes. Bakura opened the bottle and placed it in your outstretched hand. "Thanks." You smirked pouring four into your hand.  
"Put two back."  
You looked up not sure if you had heard him correctly.  
"What?" you asked incredulously.  
"Has your hearing been affected? I said for you to put two back." He repeated himself, speaking provocatively slow.  
"Uh huh" you laughed and tried to pop the pills into your mouth. Bakura stopped you in mid-motion, taking two aspirins out of your hand. 'I am not in the mood for this.' You thought irritably reaching for your confiscated medicine. The white-haired thief merely shook his head and dropped the pills back into the bottle. "Come on Bakura!" you moaned.  
"I'll hold on to these for now." He stuffed the bottle into his pocket. Bakura looked back to you and grinned. "Are you going to cry?" he jeered. You glared back and tried to fight back tears. You were too miserable to care about anything. You rested your head dejectedly back on the table and swallowed the remaining pills.  
"I'm not going to provide much entertainment." You stated, trying to make him leave. You knew you looked as bad as you felt, and even though you wanted to ring his neck at the moment, you were embarrassed for him to see you looking like crap. You closed your eyes and exhaled. 'It's Christmas Eve. Good thing I got all the shopping out of the way.' You thought optimistically, hoping a lighter mood would make the leaden feeling of your head subside slightly. Your mind wandered to the near-tragic trip to the mall.

You looked around the huge Domino Mall. There had to have been every shop in existence here. The Christmas decorations adorned every table and shop front. Christmas carols blared from almost every store. You smiled it was finally Christmas. The familiar tunes lifted your spirits to tremendous heights.  
"Never been here before?" Joey asked with a grin, noticing your awe-struck look.  
"Nope." You shook your head. A few members of the group laughed.  
"I could spend all day in here~!" Miho exclaimed clapping her hands together. She was wearing a puffy pink coat with a matching purse and boots.  
"As appealing as that sounds, I am planning on staying for only and hour or two." Yami noted, looking unimpressed.  
"Whatever you say Kaiba." You taunted.  
"What are you talking about _____?" Yami raised an eyebrow.  
"Well I would have said Scrooge, but Kaiba seemed a more fitting person." You shrugged. The group erupted into laughter. Yami shook his head but refrained from any comebacks.  
"Let's meet in the food court in about an hour." Tèa suggested.  
"That should work." Yugi nodded looking as captivated by the decorations as you.  
"Alright, enough standing around let's get going." Malik laughed and started towards the stores. You nodded and started in another direction. There were so many stores here, you were sure you could find something for everyone.  
The hour went by rather quickly. You had several bags; there were only a few people you had not found a gift for. You were sure you could find the rest after lunch. Yami was already sitting at a table looking bored. He had a few bags under the table, which surprised you to some extent.  
"Hello ____." He greeted.  
"Hey. How'd the shopping go?" You asked and choose a seat to his left. He shrugged.  
"It was not horrible." He answered good-naturedly. You laughed and shook your head. The others slowly filed in. Miho bounced over to the table carrying a mountain of bags. 'How did she buy that much in only an hour?' you wondered. Tristan followed a few moments later carrying more bags. 'Oh, that's how.' Malik and Yugi showed up next. Neither carried any bags.  
"Yugi challenged me to arcade games." Malik explained laughing.  
"We got a bit carried away." Yugi smiled.  
"Did you spend all of your money~?" Miho blinked looking amazed.  
"I didn't." Malik smirked. Yugi frowned. "Not my fault you had to beat the high scores. Or try to." He shrugged sitting. Yugi took a seat to Yami's right avoiding Yami's eyes.  
Ryou and Joey were the last to show up. Both wore Santa hats and were singing Christmas carols.

"Why are you wearing those hats?" You asked.  
"What?"  
You opened your eyes 'Wait, but I had my eyes open. I was at the mall.' You blinked, confused. "Why are you two wearing Santa Claus hats?" you repeated.  
"I'm not wearing a hat, and unless you are seeing doubles, there is not a second person here." Bakura raised an eyebrow looking at you strangely.  
"Oh, I was dreaming." You realized aloud. You stretched out feeling a bit better. 'How'd I get on the couch?' you wondered. You had your head resting in Bakura's lap. You felt heat rush to your face at the notice. "What time is it?" you asked looking out the window seeing that it was dark outside.  
"Three in the morning." He answered yawning a bit. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better. Sorry about falling asleep like that. You didn't have to stay around." You mumbled feeling a bit awkward.  
"Nothing better to do." He lay his head against the arm rest on the couch and pulled you to where your head rested on his chest. "Go back to sleep." He ordered softly. You nodded smiling to yourself and closed your eyes.  
You did not wake up again until morning. Your head felt a lot clearer and you could breath through your nose again.  
"Finally awake?" Bakura teased. You looked up and smiled.  
"Yeah sorry." You blushed, sitting up. Bakura smirked and sat up stretching his arms above his head. You felt pretty bad; you hadn't hung up your stockings or made cookies like you normally did every Christmas. Your parents weren't even home to celebrate the holiday with you.  
You caught Bakura's glance and put on a mask of happiness. "Haha well, merry Christmas. I'm not sure if this is the way you wanted to spend your Christmas morning." You motioned around the room and trailed off. You couldn't believe what you saw. The stocking were all hung up, even your parents' stockings. There was a box sitting on the table. The tag read "Domino Bakery". You looked to Bakura speechless. He pretended not to notice.  
"I wouldn't say that."

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this! lol Please leave some feedback. The only reason I keep writing is for your reviews. Seriously, this isn't blackmail, just saying you guys mean that much to me **

**See ya~**


	15. Chapter 14 B

**A/N And here is hte Christmas scene with Yami Marik. Enjoy**

Christmas time at long last. At Joey's recommendation, him Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Tèa, Malik, and Ryou had come over to help you decorate your house. You glanced around the partially decorated room. It looked more like a disaster area, oh well it was fun anyway.  
"How did you find bells that play music?" Ryou laughed holding up a box titled "Singing Bells".  
"You'd never believe what you can find at a dollar store." Joey grinned and took the box out of his hands.  
"Nice." You commented and pulled out another box of decorations.  
"You have to put the lights on before the ornaments." Tèa groaned. You could hear the sound of ornaments being taken off the tree.  
"You should have said that before I finished." Tristan retorted sounding irritated. You tried to stifle a laugh as you lugged a box of old decorations from your closet.  
"Let me help you with that." Yami offered and took hold of the other half of the box.  
"Thanks. The house is looking really uh interesting." You noted. Yami nodded. His statement was drowned out by a loud crack followed by a crash.  
"You idiot you broke the tree!" Joey shouted. You hung your head not wanting to see the damage done.  
"Guys help!" Yugi called.  
"Hahaha he's stuck under the tree!" Malik jeered bursting into laughter.  
"It's not funny." Yugi pouted.  
"Yeah it is." Joey joined in laughing. Yami arched his neck trying to see what was going on. The two of you placed the box on a chair and walked in. The only part of Yugi visible from beneath tree was his hair. Malik and Joey were nearly crying they were laughing so hard. Tèa and Ryou were trying to pull the tree of Yugi. Tristan was holding an arm full of ornaments looking somewhat guilty but laughing anyway. You and Yami joined in the efforts of lifting up the tree. Pine needles were covering your floor and everything that had previously hung within a close proximity of the tree had been knocked to the ground. The tree was snapped in half and branches were scattered everywhere. After a few minutes Yugi was freed from the tree, his hair and clothes covered in pine needles, ornaments, and various parts of the tree.  
"None of this would have happened if you didn't have to take all the ornaments off the tree." Tristan stated matter-of-factly.  
"Shut up, you're the one who knocked the tree over." Tèa frowned.  
"I can't believe you broke the tree!" Malik jeered, coughing a few times in order to stop himself from laughing again.  
"Yeah eh, ha sorry about that _______." Tristan apologized rubbing the back of his head.  
"It's alright. It is still …workable." You lifted up the tree, which now resembled the one in the Peanut's special. You opened the box of decorations. The Christmas decorations were mixed in with the Halloween ones. You tossed a pair of toy handcuffs to the side and pulled out some tinsel. 'I'll just save the cleaning until later.' You decided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You finally finished vacuuming up the last of the pine needles, having had to empty the vacuum multiple times. Your house looked pretty cool. The beat up tree was currently playing a rendition of "Jingle Bells" Almost every decoration Joey had found played some sort of music. It was pretty cool, albeit, rather annoying as well. The house came out looking pretty cool. Your parents were probably going to flip out about the electricity bill, but the house looked awesome.  
You walked aimlessly around your house picking up empty boxes, wrappers, and broken decorations. You lifted up the toy handcuffs; the Halloween decoration it had come with was broken so there was no longer a point in keeping them. The pair of keys was still inside of the lock. Sorting through the boxes, you placed the ones that would store ornaments or other decorations after they were take down in a larger box, placing it inside your closet. The boxes and wrappers that were garbage you decided to throw out, hoping you hadn't mistakenly grabbed one that was useful. By that time though, you were so sick of cleaning that you really didn't care. You put on your coat, not taking the time to zip it.  
You walked to your back door, arms full of the garbage. You shifted more of the boxes to one arm and managed the doorknob with the other. It finally swung open. Something clinked on the ground behind you as you walked towards your garbage can but you paid it no mind. Using your foot, you kicked the lid off your garbage can and dropped the trash inside.  
"Finally." You muttered, your breath visible in the cold air despite the fact that the sun had almost set. You rubbed your hands together and shoved them in your pockets. It was cold outside! It had snowed a while ago leaving the ground wet. It was the good kind of snow, the kind you could make into a snowball. Your foot hooked on something and the same clinking noise as it slid off. You knelt down and felt around until you found whatever it was.  
It ended up the thing was only that pair of handcuffs. You frowned and shrugged and walked back to the garbage can. It was cold outside but you didn't feel like going inside. A wind blew roughly, blowing your coat's hood over your face. You pulled it back down and leaned against a part of your deck.  
'I wonder if this would fit around that slot.' You wondered and held the pair of handcuffs up to it. You shrugged and pulled they key out of the lock, opening the cuffs and chaining it around the slot. You smirked 'Guess it does fit.' You locked the other cuff around your wrist out of boredom. 'Well that was fun' you thought with sarcasm. You placed the key in your other hand and tried to open the cuff around your wrist. Working with the hand you didn't write with made this a harder task then it needed to be. It also didn't help that your fingers were frozen and numb.  
Just before you were able to unlock the cuffs, something hard collided with your head, something wet and cold. You raised your hand to try to block your face, the key falling from your hand. You spun around trying to see what that was. You did not see anyone, though you were sure that something had lunged a snowball at you. You looked up seeing the snow falling from the roof. You thought you had figured out where the mass of snow had come from, but now your mind was on another topic, trying to find the key! You spotted something in a clump of snow next to you. You lunged forward and tried to reach it. No matter how far you stretched you could not reach it.  
You tried everything you could think of to get the key. You called for help but your neighbors were out on vacation so you had no response. You shouted until your voice was hoarse.  
Switching to a different tactic you decided to use your coat to drag the key closer. You tried to toss the coat that was still half attached to your body. The coat did not reach any further than your arm or leg. You tried once again and fell, the cuff around your other arm jerking your left arm up. You gritted your teeth in pain and sat. There was no point in trying anymore. You shouted again but your voice was barely a whisper now. 'Oh, this is fantastic. Simply fantastic.' You sighed leaning back against the deck, sitting forward again as your arm was bent behind you. 'What am I going to do?' you pulled your legs to your chest trying to warm up.  
You heard cars driving by in your front yard. It was ironic that people could be so close but completely unable to help. This was one of the funniest things that had ever happened to you. You were sure you would be laughing if you lived through this. If you lived through this. You pulled your coat back on, your hands completely numb. The cold was so intense that it was physically painful. The coat did very little. It had been soaked in snow so it was even worse than before. Now you were wet and cold, but if you took the coat back off then the wind would be attacking your wet clothes directly. So you decided to sit back and suffer through the cold wetness that was seeping through every shred of your clothing.  
Squish. Squish. Squish. Crunch. Laughing. Squish.  
"Though it has been fun watching you fumble hopelessly for this key," Marik stepped forward, holding the key in his hand. 'How did he get that? I thought it was over there!' you looked to the chunk of snow you had been trying to get at. Footsteps led to it and back to where Marik stood. "I am growing bored. What say you we play a game?"  
"Okay sure." You nodded, standing the best you could. Something about Marik seemed off, as per usual, but you could not place it exactly, you never could. "What is the game?" you asked, waiting for him to unlock the cuffs.  
"How cold are you?" Marik asked, his tone suggestive.  
"Really cold." You answered, not catching the innuendo. "They key is right there. Could you please get me out?" you asked pointing to the area the key had fallen in. It was too dark to see it exactly.  
"I would, but that would ruin the game." Marik jeered, letting your head back down. You looked up, not comprehending what he was trying to say.  
"What?" you asked your mind starting to pick up more.  
"This will be a game. I'll give you something to keep warm." He grinned, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around your neck.  
"That doesn't sound like a game." You noted aloud. The scarf did make you warmer though.  
"I have not finished explaining the rules." He declared, patting the top of your head. "You will need to give me something in return. You have one try. You'll win something no matter what. The best prize of course will be this key." Marik smirked holding the key in front of your face.  
"How do I win?" you were not sure where the rules were going, but you had a brief idea.  
"Let me give you a hint." Marik leaned in and kissed you briefly. "That was for the scarf." He chuckled, sticking out his tongue.  
'He has to be kidding.' You thought, your heart starting to thud against your chest. One look at his face told you he was not kidding. A gust of wind blew and the painful cold made itself known once more.  
"Want to play? You have one try. I will give you what it is worth." he grinned, kneeling down in front of you.  
"If I say no?"  
"Then you will stay here all night or until someone else comes."  
"I really don't have a choice then do I?" you noted. Marik simply grinned. "Okay fine." He relented and leaned forward originally planning on kissing him on the lips but your nerves got the best of you so you gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"If that is the best you can do," Marik took a glove off his hand and it over your handcuffed hand. "This will be a long cold night." He declared, standing up and walking towards the gate.  
"Wait can I try again please?" you asked your shoulders slumping slightly. You had hoped that you would have made it out of this without embarrassing yourself too much. You were glad that you had a glove over your hand though. You had been worried you would get frostbite. Your free hand was cold, but you were able to shove it in your pocket. You smiled inwardly knowing that Marik must have known that too.  
"I suppose I can allow for it once. But this is your last try." Marik turned back. You wondered if he really would have left you there. He returned to kneeling in front of you. You took a breath trying to breath evenly. 'It is only a game. It is only a game.' You repeated to yourself. You leaned in once more trying to fight down your nerves as you did so. It wasn't that you didn't want to do this; that was far from it. You closed your eyes knowing that if you caught one glance at the look on his face you would chicken out again. You pressed your lips against Marik's and kissed him full on the lips for as long as your breath could allow. When you pulled back you opened your eyes and looked back hopefully. Marik looked happy, but even you could admit that you could have done a lot better than that.  
"Hmm that was much better. But," he stood up "it was not worth letting you go." He took off his cloak and draped it over your shoulders, turning to walk towards the gate.  
'He wouldn't.' You thought, your breath caught in your throat. You watched Marik walk out of sight. You arched your neck and tried to look over, expecting Marik to walk back saying that he was joking. But you knew that Marik didn't joke around. You lost some of your hope when your heard the gate shut. 'He could have just pulled it shut to make me think he left.' You waited and waited, adjusting the cloak. It was really warm. You hoped it would be enough.  
By now you knew that Marik was not coming back. The snow's silence mask returned allowing only the sounds of cars whooshing by. You closed your eyes estimating that it was around one or two in the morning. You hoped that Marik would be back when the sun came up to unlock the handcuffs. Your increased heart rate decreased and the blush faded from your face. You closed your eyes trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. You were pretty sure that you would not freeze to death with the cloak, or at least you had convinced yourself that you wouldn't.  
You drifted in and out of an uneasy sleep, never getting comfortable enough to fall asleep.  
You finally got as comfortable as possible. You used the scarf as a pillow, wrapping it around your head to keep your face and ears warm. You wrapped the cloak around you like a blanket. Your arm was still above you, but you were able to drift off anyway.  
You thought that you could not have more than closed your eyes when something pulled the cloak from your right side. You tried to ignore it but the biting cold was too much to endure. You pulled your arm out from the warm position between the cloak and your body and tugged at the cloak. You heard a small clinking sound above your head. You would have though it was just the handcuffs if a glint had not caught your eyes. You sat up carefully, watching the object carefully; sure it would move out of reach if you breathed too quickly. You sat up and lifted up the key, something falling from it and floating back to the ground.  
You jammed the key into the handcuffs and unlocked them. You dropped your gloved arm gratefully to the ground, the soreness finally being relieved. You were smiling from ear to ear. 'The wind must have blown it over here.' You thought with glee. Standing up and stretching. You started walking but turned back, remembering the fallen object. You had left the handcuffs on the deck, sure that if you touched them then you would be locked in them once more.  
The object ended up being a piece of paper. You picked it up and looked read it.  
"Let's play again sometime-Marik"

**A/N Hope you guys liked this one. I had fun writing it. Next and last in this Christmas stuff will be your scene with Ryou. Be on hte look out for a New Year's special. Untill then**

**See ya~**


	16. New Years Special

**A/N Hey guys! This is so long overdo I know. I tried so hard to get this up on New Year's Eve, then I gave up... for three months**

New Years eve has always been one of the fun holidays. Though nothing normally

happens, it always holds a bit of sentiment and amusement, even if you are just watching the countdown on TV, counting down along with it.

"Hey guys! I brought eggnog!" Ryou exclaimed as he walked through the door, obviously having had difficulty carrying the large bowl and opening the door at the same time.

"Why eggnog? It's New Years Eve, not Christmas Eve." Malik chastised playfully stepping around him and looking inside of the bowl as Ryou set it on the coffee table.

"Happy New Years everyone!" Yugi called as he stepped in carrying a platter of snacks.

Despite much protest from Tèa herself, the New Years party was at Tèa's house.

"Hey guys! Looks like everyone's starting to show up." Joey grinned taking a handful of mozzarella sticks, chucking one at the back of Tristan's head. Tristan turned around giving up his attempt at flirting with Miho and conking Joey on the head.

"Ryou you're here~!" Miho shrieked tackle-hugging a white-haired male.

"Yes, Ryou is here. He is in the kitchen. Now get your hands off of me." Bakura scowled stepping away from Miho, looking as if he had just been touched by a leper. Miho squealed and ran into the kitchen.

"Miho knows who she is going to kiss at midnight~!" she declared disappearing from sight.

You snickered and turned your head seeing Marik walk away from the punch. He shot a look to Bakura who nodded and smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind? Should old acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne!?" Malik sang, off key and swaying back and forth, spilling the cup of eggnog that he held. "The New Year brings us hope for peace, a new day for mankind, where we can all live hand in hand and leave all hate behind." Joey chimed in. "You know the actual words?" Yugi asked incredulously but was ignored as the two continued singing. You were having a blast. This was by far the most fun you had ever had on New Years.

"So what is your new years resolution ______?" Yami asked, sitting down beside you. You thought for a moment then recited your resolution.

"That is very respectable." Yami smiled.

"What about you?" You asked looking towards the clock to see how much longer it would be until the countdown. It was currently 10:38. You could hear the television blaring in the background, the broadcasters sounded as drunk as the people cheering and dancing offbeat to the generic band that was putting all music to shame.

"I aim to recover my memory." Yami confirmed nodding a bit. You recalled having heard about his lost memory and wanted to ask about it. You opened your mouth to say something but were cut off by a crashing noise.

"Joey what did you do?" Tèa shrieked from the other room.

"He fell out of the window!" Malik roared, his laughter covering up much of the other noises. You jumped up from the couch and over to where everyone was crowded. You looked out the window, scanning the ground for a few moments before you spotted Joey. Joey sat up laughing hysterically, snow falling from his hair and clothes.

"How did that happen?" you asked laughing as well. It was funny now that he hadn't gotten hurt. Fortunately Tèa lived in a one-story house.

"He was trying to dance like that guy on TV and the window was open. He managed to fall out. I am really not sure how it happened." Yugi looked back out the window. Joey was walking to the front door.

"Ryou~" Miho chirped and clung onto Ryou, Ryou who looked ready to jump out of the window himself not to mention.

"What is it Miho?" He asked politely, the faux smile never leaving his face.

"You are going to kiss me at Midnight right~?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Ryou bit his lip and glanced between you and Miho blushing. It was clear that he had other plans.

"Miho sweetheart would you like some eggnog?" Tristan pushed in between the two stopping Ryou from having to answer. Miho looked upset and Ryou looked relieved.

"Okay." She relented taking a sip. She scrunched up her face and spat it out. "Eww what is in this?" she asked thrusting the cup back at Tristan. He sniffed it and made a face.

"Yeah Ryou, what'd you put in there? I'm not a fan of eggnog, but this stuff is foul!" Tristan demanded.

"Eggs, milk, sugar, whipped cream, and nutmeg." Ryou answered. Joey burst back inside the room, staggering. Malik threw his arms up and the two cheered, both looking crocked.

Tristan held out the glass to Ryou.

Ryou took it and took a drink, cringing. You started laughing at the face he made. He looked like he had just bit a rotten lemon. He set the cup down and pursed his lips holding a hand in front of his mouth.

"You're going to have to swallow that." Tristan noted laughing as well. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed the eggnog.

"It is disgusting!" he gasped, gagging.

"What're you talking about? This stuff is great!" Malik took the glass and chugged the whole thing.

"It is not supposed to taste like that!" Ryou gagged shoving a handful of candies in his mouth in an effort to drown out the taste. You looked to the coffee table and considered trying a drink to see how bad it really was.

"I had some like this before at a dance party before." Tèa noted. "It isn't bad."

Yami raised an eyebrow, walking to the coffee table and lifting the ladle up, smelling the eggnog.

"It does smell odd, but I have never had eggnog before." Yami noted, stepping back to the couch and sitting down.

"Hey it's 11!" you declared, looking to the clock. "New York's New Year's celebration started." You commented, giddy with apprehension.

"Really? Guess I should change the channel then." Yami nodded, lifting up the remote and flipping through the channels until the celebration was found.

"Woah! Imagine being there. There are so many fireworks!" Yugi breathed, in near awe by the sight of it. You nodded; it was always cool to see the multitude of fireworks regardless of your own opinions.

"Now what to do for the hour we wait?" Tristan sighed, lifting a bowl of cherries from the counter and dropping onto the seat beside Yami.

"Do those cherries have stems?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tristan answered, holding a cherry up by the stem to display.

"Toss one to me." Joey ordered, holding up a hand. Tristan lobbed one of the fruits at Joey. "Alright every one watch!" he shouted, stepping into the middle of the room as if he were about to put on a spectacular show. He pulled the stem off, tossing the actual fruit onto the floor. Tèa frowned, looking ready to snap at him. Before she had said anything Joey popped the stem into his mouth. "If you can tie the stem with your tongue it means you're a good kisser." He explained, voice garbled in his attempt to tie the stem in a knot while speaking. After a few short moments, Joey pulled the stem out of his mouth to show the knot he had tied in it.

"Alright! Let's see who the good kissers are then shall we?" Tristan chirped. Within seconds the majority of the gang had lunged forward to seize one of the few fruits left. You were not able to get a hold of one, so you sat back and watched. It was just as much fun, and a lot less embarrassing too.

"Alright! I did it!" Yugi grinned.

"Me too." Tristan chimed in, holding up the stem-, which you were sure that he had tied with his hands-.

"We already know that I'm a marvelous kisser don't we _____?" Marik sang, slinging an arm around your shoulder.

"I find that hard to believe." Bakura voiced, patting Marik on the shoulder and winking at you. Neither had attempted in getting one of the cherries.

"I'm a good kisser!" Ryou proclaimed, holding up the cherry stem. "Malik are you okay?" he asked almost immediately afterwards. You looked to Malik who appeared to be choking.

"Oh lord! He's choking on the stem!" Tèa gasped.

"Looks like Malik sucks at kissing!" Joey snickered, holding a hand over his mouth to try to keep himself from bursting into laughter. He failed at that. Malik chugged a glass of eggnog, looking completely mortified.

"Let's play a different game. Ever hear of suck and blow?" Malik asked.

"What?" Ryou choked.

"It's not what it sounds like." Joey laughed.

"Hey Miho let's show them how to play." Tristan declared, looking hopeful.

"Okay, come on Ryou~!" Miho grabbed Ryou by the arm, looking around the room until she found a candy wrapper.

"That's not what I- oh never mind." Tristan sighed, dejected.

"Okay, hold the card up to your mouth and breath in." Malik explained. Miho did as Malik said, holding the wrapper. "Now quickly, Ryou you lean in and breathe in." Malik continued, Ryou leaned in and caught the wrapper in his mouth. "Yeah, there you go. You just keep passing it around like that, whoever drops it is out. Who wants to play?" Malik turned towards the group.

"I'm in!" Yugi chirped.

"Count me in." Yami grinned.

"Me too." Joey pumped his fist in the air. Soon after everyone had agreed, some by force, to play.

"Nice. Okay, everyone get in a circle." Malik ordered. "Boy, girl, boy girl." He instructed.

"We only have three girls genius." Tristan scoffed.

"Then you'd better not drop the wrapper." Malik snickered.

"Oh, I don't think I'm the one who has to worry." Tristan motioned to you and Miho. He was between the two of you.

"Ryou~ Stand next to Miho~" Miho crooned, dragging Ryou across the room. To your right was Tristan; to your left was Marik.

"Alright, let's start the game!" Malik proclaimed, standing between Bakura and Yami. "Ryou you start us off." Malik handed the wrapper to Ryou and stepped, regretfully, back into his place.

Miho missed, coming within a centimeter of kissing Ryou. Dropping the wrapper didn't seem like an accident. Disappointment shone clear on her face when he pulled back, face instantly turning bright red.

"And now you see where the fun in this game is!" Malik declared. Ryou passed the wrapper to Tristan who passed it to you. You were grateful when you were able to do so without missing. You turned quickly, hardly able to suck in any more air. Marik leaned over and took the wrapper from you, passing it to Tèa with clear distaste. The game continued until there was only You, Marik, Malik, and Bakura.

"Looks like we know who the best kissers are!" Malik snickered, raising an eyebrow suggestively at you. You laughed, still feeling awkward in playing this game, especially since you were standing between Bakura and Marik. The game was going by pretty quickly; it was hard to find time to catch your breath. Marik passed the wrapper to Malik. Malik leaned forward to pass the wrapper to Bakura, nanoseconds before the pass was made; the wrapper fell to the floor.  
"MALIK KISSED BAKURA!!!" Joey roared. Both Bakura and Malik looked horribly disturbed.

"I'm out. Malik gagged, stepping back quickly. The laughter was deafening.

"Dude you should see the look on your face right now!" Tristan declared, wiping his eyes.

"Let's continue the game shall we?" Bakura grumbled, lifting the wrapper off the floor. He passed it to you but you weren't ready, you were still laughing. You were barely able to hold it up a second before dropping it back to the ground. Though there was more than enough time for Marik to have realized, he leaned in all the same not-so-accidentally kissing you.

"What a shame, looks like you're out _______." Marik chuckled.

"Looks like it's a tie then." Malik exclaimed, still beat red.

"Not a chance. There're two of us left." Bakura retorted.

"I think I'd rather go with the tie. Sorry to let your hopes down Bakura." Marik jeered. Bakura glanced to you then whispered something to where only you and Marik could hear.

"Winner kisses ______."

Your mouth dropped, Marik glanced at you and stepped back up.

"Alright." Marik smirked. Bakura held the wrapper up to his mouth, as soon as Marik leaned forward, Bakura blew the wrapper in his face.

"Awh, you dropped it. Too bad." Bakura shrugged, spinning you around. "Looks like we know who the best kisser is don't we?" he exclaimed, kissing you full on the lips. "Don't you agree _____?" he asked, licking his lips. You were speechless.

"It's 11:59 guys!" Tèa declared, turning the volume up on the TV.

"Hope you all know who you're kissing!" Joey shouted.

"Ten...nine….eight…seven….six…five….four…three…two…one. Happy New Year!" everyone chanted. You glanced to your side as you counted down, seeing that Ryou was edging in closer and closer to you. As you got to one Ryou leaned in. You thought you were going to kiss him, but Malik grabbed you from behind, turning you around and kissing you clumsily on the lips.

"Now who's the best kisser?" he demanded, not expecting an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You stayed around to help after everyone had gone home. You were exhausted and could not stop smiling. You lifted up the punch bowl, sniffing it once. You had solved the mystery of the odd tasting eggnog. Someone had spiked it. 'So that was what was wrong with Malik and Joey!' you realized, laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Tèa asked, looking thrilled. Both Yami and Yugi had kissed her on the cheek.

"Someone put alcohol in the eggnog." You answered.

"Ryou?" Tèa asked, looking surprised.

"Not me, I swear!" Ryou exclaimed.

"So that's what they were laughing at." You declared aloud.

"Who?" Tèa and Ryou asked in unison.

"Bakura and Marik."

"I should have known." Tèa grumbled, taking the bowl from your hands and dumping it in the sink. "Alright, I've got the rest. See you guys later and Happy New Year's!" she sang.

"Thank you for having us over, and Happy New Year's to you too." Ryou waved, already having had his coat on.

"Yeah! Thanks Tèa!" you added, walking to the closet and pulling your coat off the hanger, putting it on and zipping it up. Ryou opened the door for you and motioned for you to step out first. He waved again to Tèa and pulled the door shut.

"Did you have fun?" Ryou asked, falling in step with you.

"Oh yeah! What about you?" you returned, turning your head to look over at him.

"Yes. I-" he started, but a yawn interrupted him. You laughed but found yourself yawning too.

"Alright, well, I've got to head this way. See you tomorrow and Happy New Year." You called, turning to walk to your house.

"Wait, one second _____." Ryou called back. You turned back and were instantly caught in an embrace. "Three two one, Happy New Years" Ryou whispered gently, tilting your chin up and capturing your lips in his. "That's how midnight should have gone." He mumbled, letting you go.

**A/N I really hope you guys liked this. I promise to have these up sooner now. The extreme writers block is officially over! I think... and hope**

**See ya~**


End file.
